


And You Alone

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a compelling run-in with a Ouija board at age thirteen and a fortune teller two years later, Jared's been a somewhat reluctant believer in destiny. So, when he receives a phone call from his supposed soulmate days before proposing to his longtime girlfriend, he flies off to Colorado to find her, best friend in tow. But, will Jared find that his future is truly written in the stars? Or is his fate really in his own hands?</p><p>Based on the 1994 film, <i>Only You</i> and written for the whenboymeetsboy challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in December, long before I had any knowledge of Kim Manners' illness. When we received news of his passing, I'd already written about 15,000 words and, while I considered replacing him with someone else (and, indeed, scrapping the thing altogether) as a matter of respect, I ended up leaving it as is. Largely because I had difficulty thinking of another name to replace him with and also because, while the name Kim Manners figures prominently in the story, the actual character shows up once and only very very briefly. However, I understand that many might be uncomfortable with even his name being tossed around, so I wanted to give fair warning all the same.

Jared was thirteen when he first said the name of his soulmate aloud. It was his sister's fault: her obsession with Nickelodeon's "Are You Afraid of the Dark" led to a fascination with Ouija boards no one in the family could quite understand. Jared was the only one willing to humor her, mostly because playing along was preferable to her endless _whining_.

The question itself was a joke -- nothing he had any intention of taking seriously. Not really. What thirteen-year-old boy cares about his soulmate, anyway? Back then, Jared was only interested in not getting picked last in gym class.

Somehow, though, the name stuck with him. A year or two later, when he was dragged into a fortune teller's tent at a local carnival, he was oddly unsurprised to hear the same name spoken again, albeit with a heavy, vaguely Eastern European accent. He was, however, more than a little freaked out.

When he finally fled the tent, the neon lights seemed harsh and garish, the sights and smells of the carnival distant and disjointed.

"Dude, let's go check out the dunk tank again," Chad said, grabbing the sleeve of Jared's shirt.

Jared didn't move, feet rooted to the spot as he shook his head.

"Okay, or not," Chad replied, lips twitching into a frown. "What's your deal?"

"The fortune teller, she--"

"Dude," Chad cut in, sounding almost genuinely worried. "Don't tell me you asked her when you're gonna die. I mean, even if it's all bullshit, that's just never a good idea. You know my cousin, Derrick? He did that once and the lady told him he was gonna get hit by a bus. Now he's ruined for public transportation and crosswalks for the rest of his life. Can barely handle sidewalks, man. No lie. It's fuckin' pathetic."

But Jared was barely listening. "No, she... remember that uh. That Ouija board thing with my sister?" he said, finally turning his head enough to look at Chad.

Chad frowned briefly and then, a second later, snorted a laugh. "What, all that bullshit about your soulmate or whatever? Kim something-whateverthefuck?" Jared gave an embarrassed grimace and Chad just shook his head, his gaze drifting, landing on a redhead studiously licking at a cone of ice cream a few yards away.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Dude, she's probably old enough to be your _mom_."

Chad scowled, but managed to tear his eyes away. "Whatever. Look, man, she cost, like, five bucks, right?" It took a second for Jared to realize Chad wasn't talking about the redhead. "Probably just the name of her niece's best friend or, like, the girl who takes care of her dogs when she's out of town or something. Nothing special. Shit, what flavor do you think that is? Chocolate peanut butter? Mmmm. Actually-- you know, I think she kinda looks like your sister."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jared raised both arms in a useless sort of flail. Chad's nonchalance was infuriating, if only because it was how Jared wished he could be about the whole thing. Uncaring and aloof. But it didn't work that way for him. A coincidence was one thing, but there was no possible way it could be a _coincidence_. "No, it's-- wait, _what?_ " He whipped his head around in time to see the redhead slip a finger down the line of her cleavage before he turned to glare at Chad. "No, she does _not_ look like my sister! Ugh. Freakin' pervert. Would you _focus_ here-- I'm having a crisis!"

"Huh," Chad non-replied with a half shrug, eyes still fixed just past Jared's shoulder.

"Chad!"

"What, I'm listening! Jesus."

Jared rolled his eyes hard enough to nearly see the inside of his skull and was about ready to just forget about the whole damn thing except then, of course, Chad finally seemed to get with the program.

"Ohhhh, no. No, no, no. No _way_ ," Chad's eyes widened and a second later he was bent double with laughter. "Oh, man. _Seriously?_ It's the same name?"

Jared could feel his face pulling into a scowl, but didn't say a word. Didn't need to.

"Dude, that was, like, five years ago."

" _Two_."

"Whatever. It's a _Ouija board_ , JT. None of that shit's real."

"I know that," Jared insisted, sounding far more defensive than he'd like. "It's just-- it's _weird_. You don't think it's weird?"

"Oh, it's weird," Chad assured him, clapping a hand against Jared's back. "But not as weird as you actually thinking it _means something._ "

"What- am I just supposed to ignore it?" Jared's voice was starting to sound a little hysterical, which, ordinarily, would've been kind of embarrassing, but right then he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Chad was acting like it couldn't possibly mean anything, but it _did_. There was no other possible, reasonable explanation that made _any_ sense. At least, none that Jared could fathom.

Chad scoffed at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dude, do you actually _know_ any chicks named Kim Manners?" Jared was more than a little surprised that Chad actually remembered the name, but he kept that to himself, only giving a somewhat sheepish shrug. "Exactly," Chad continued, watching Jared carefully. "Maybe if you, you know, actually ever meet this chick -- assuming, of course, she even exists-- well, maybe then it might mean something. But, dude, there's always the chance that she'll be butt-ugly or, like, someone's _grandma_ or something. Or, you know, maybe she'll just be, like, an awesome mail lady or favorite teacher or best friend or whatever."

" _Soulmate_ ," Jared reminded him. "Best friends still aren't soulmates, Chad."

Chad's mouth dropped open at that as he clutched a hand to his chest. "Dude. That hurts. Seriously."

Jared almost laughed then, and Chad seemed to take that as the end of the conversation, immediately starting to tug on Jared's arm again. "Now, come _on_. Dunk tank. I think I saw Kari Martin and Janelle Daniels lined up. Those two can give us wet dream fodder for _months_ , dude."

And, even though Chad's wet dreams were just about the very _last_ things Jared wanted to envision, he let himself be dragged away.

 

 **Approximately ten years later...**

Sarah Phillips sat in the second row of Jared's ninth grade English class. She was a pretty girl, very bright, and currently hunched over her desk, head propped on one hand and gaze fixed on Jared, seemingly incredibly interested in the day's lesson on Plato. Jared was still waiting for the day when she would arrive to class with words written on her eyelids like that one girl in the Indiana Jones movie. It'd be both kind of cool and also awkward. And Chad would probably get a kick out of it.

"Okay, here," Jared continued, ignoring the adoring look Sarah was giving him as he raised one arm in the air, "I've got two hands, right?" he said, lifting the other along with it and then clapping them together. "But, when I put them together, what do they make?"

He was answered with a beat or two of silence before, predictably, Sarah piped up. "One," she said with a coy smile.

"Right! Exactly," Jared said, dropping his hands and rushing back to the chalkboard where he hastily drew a circle. "Okay, so Plato tells us we all began as circles. But, we were stupid and arrogant and strove to be like the gods, so we were punished." Jared scribbled a jagged line down the center of the circle before turning to face his class again. "By a lightening bolt that split us _straight_ down the middle, broke us in half and scattered us to the ends of the earth."

He heard a pair of snickering voices in the back and eyed the culprits with an arched eyebrow. Eric and Vince both reminded him way too much of himself and Chad most of the time, but he figured he could let their antics slide for the day. If only because he knew that the day's lecture, all this stuff about fate and destiny, it _did_ sound pretty laughable. Hell, _all_ of mythology was a little crazy, but that was part of what made it so damn interesting.

"And so we wandered, searching and searching _endlessly_ for our other halves." Smirking, he tilted his head at his students, eying them. "Kinda depressing, huh?"

Again, as expected, none of the kids said anything and Jared's lips twitched into a grin. "Well, what Plato's saying is that if we just stop and relax for awhile... and go with the flow... you know, just follow our destiny..." His smile widened and he clasped his hands together again, a piece of chalk stuck between them, "It'll lead us right back to each other. With virtually no effort at all."

The class seemed to collectively blink at him and the bell rang, shrill and startling and immediately sending the room into a tizzy as his students leapt to their feet and started packing up their things.

"Okay!" Jared called out, struggling to be heard over the sudden chaos. "Don't forget your readings, guys! Wordsworth, Shelley or Keats, I don't care which, just not Seuss. There'll be a quiz when you get back, I'm not joking. Have a great break! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

There was a low rumble of laughter that dimmed as they all headed out the door and Jared wandered back behind his desk. He grabbed the eraser, his hand lingering over the bisected circle on the chalkboard for a moment before wiping it clear.

 _Destiny_. Right. What a load of crap.

:::

Jared looked to his left, mentally calculated how fast the oncoming Ford Ranger was moving and then sprinted across the lane of traffic. He jumped onto the median, one hand flying out of his pocket to catch his weight on the No U-turns sign, using it to swing on before making his way toward the giant chicken currently wielding the 'Honk to Get Your Kicks at Fried Chicks!' sign like an extremely enormous baton.

"Hey!" Jared called out, struggling to be heard over the cars speeding past in either direction. As medians went, it was a wide one at least, giving him ample room to walk without worrying about getting sideswiped by a passing semi.

The chicken didn't respond, alternately waving his sign and doing a one-winged chicken dance impersonation, presumably in an effort to get people to honk.

The fact that it was _working_ probably said a lot about people, Jared figured.

"HEY!" Jared tried again, louder and followed it up with a thunk to the back of the chicken's headpiece.

There was a muffled echo from within the hollow depths as two large, unseeing chicken eyes turned in his direction.

"WHEN'S YOUR BREAK?" he shouted, scowling as the end of his sentence was overpowered by the honk of a black Honda Civic.

The chicken struggled with his over-sized sign and used a wing to push the head off, Chad's face appearing around the neckline. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

"YOU WANNA GO FOR A DRINK?"

Chad's frown deepened, but Jared ignored the look, glancing past the flutter of fake feathers and into the traffic zooming past at top speed. He was aware of Chad saying something else, but it was too quiet to make out and Jared wasn't really trying very hard.

"AWESOME!" he said instead, clapping a hand on Chad's feathered shoulder and then tugging the headpiece back into place. "HI-DUKES? HALF AN HOUR?"

The large beak and wide chicken eyes hid whatever expression Chad actually gave him, but it wasn't like it mattered. Chad's voice was again muffled by the large, hollow head on his shoulders and drowned out by the cars flying past, but Jared chose to take it as Chad agreeing. Because, really, it wasn't like the guy had a choice.

"GREAT!" he shouted, smacking his hand against the chicken's cheek and ignoring the winged middle finger he got in return before he dashed back across the busy street.

:::

By the time Chad joined him at Hi-Dukes it'd been way more than half an hour. Jared was already on his third drink.

"Dude," Chad said, lips twisted into a frown as he slid into the booth, knees knocking against Jared's in the process. He was, thankfully, no longer dressed like a gigantic chicken and he caught Bif's gaze, held up two fingers and turned his full attention on Jared again. "Wanna tell me why you accosted me at my place of employment?"

Jared refrained from rolling his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"Your place of employment is not the middle of Martin Street, Chad."

"Yeah, actually? Right now and for the next week and a half, it kind of is. Not bad, though, you know? Maybe not a corner office or anything, but the view's pretty sweet."

Jared snorted a laugh, swirled the beer at the bottom of his bottle. "What, so after this gig it's off to Santa's Wacky Wonderland? You had your tights fitted yet?"

"Ha-ha," Chad deadpanned, shooting Jared a glare before sitting back to give Bif room to drop the beers down in front of him. "You can mock me all you want, douchelicker, but you'd be surprised how much chicks dig the tights. It's like a whole fetish, I'm tellin' you."

"Yeah, I've read about that, actually," Jared replied, bringing the bottle to his lips and grinning around the rim. "Just hope there's no reindeer-fucking involved."

Chad grimaced and took a swig of his beer as he leaned forward. "You're a sick, sad individual," he said, wiping a stray drop of liquid from his bottom lip with the heel of his hand. "You should feel bad. After you tell me why you demanded we drink, that is."

"I didn't _demand_ \--"

"Fuckface! I've been your friend for how long now? Long enough to know you don't pull something like this unless you've got news. Now spill." He took a quick drink, barely swallowing it before continuing, one finger pointed at Jared. "And don't tell me you're getting written up for eating out a student or something. I've told you, JT, teaching high school's a dangerous occupation. All that supple, bare, virgin skin just ripe for the--"

"CHAD! Stop projecting, it's disgusting."

"Then, dude, just fucking tell me what the hell this is all about. I know you, man and Hi-Dukes ain't never your choice unless something's wrong." Jared frowned then, wondering briefly just what the hell that was supposed to mean. Chad seemed to take the expression as confirmation, though, and his eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward. "Ah, shit, nobody died, did they? You're not--" his voice dropped abruptly, eyes narrowing. "Shit, you're not actually in trouble, are you? Fuck, I was _joking_ , man, I didn't--"

"Jesus, would you shut _up_?" Jared groaned, cutting him off and then letting out a heavy sign. "No one's dying and I haven't molested or shot anyone. As much as I'm sure you'd love to hear otherwise." Letting out a soft breath, Jared took another sip of his beer and then added, "I'm gonna ask Sandy to marry me."

Chad blinked, his head tilting to one side as the worry slid from his expression. "Huh. Okay."

Jared waited for something more, but when Chad only leaned back and took another pull from his bottle, he buckled, letting out a quick, strained laugh. " _Well?_ "

Swallowing, Chad's brows furrowed. "Well what?" he asked a split second before the light bulb went off. "Oh! Shit, right. Uhm. Congrats! Yeah. Sorry, man, I'm all... I've spent the past seven hours begging for people to honk at me while dressed as a giant chicken so, you know, I really can't be held accountable for anything right now."

Despite himself, Jared's lips twitched into a half-grin, shrugging it off with a shake of his head. "No, you're right, it's not-- it's not a big deal."

"She'll probably just wonder what the hell took you so damn long," Chad pointed out and then turned and raised his arm again. "Hey, BIF! Can we get some chips or somethin' over here? My boy, JT's gettin' hitched!"

It occurred to Jared after about five beers and a plate of hot wings that he should probably be feeling more excited about the whole thing than he was. Not that he was dreading it, or even all that nervous about popping the question. There was no question that Sandy was perfect: gorgeous and smart and sweet. His family loved her, _he_ loved her, but it wasn't... Jared had no idea what it was or wasn't, but he was fairly sure he shouldn't be feeling quite so apathetic about the whole thing.

Another a couple beers and Chad somehow convinced him to do an impromptu round of country karaoke and all Jared cared about was finding a bucket and some place horizontal.

:::

Sandy deserved to have the whole proposal done perfectly, with champagne and roses and a nice dinner at the best restaurant in the heart of downtown before going out to a baseball game and seeing one of those jets with a banner boldly inquiring: 'Sandy, will you marry me?' before the ninth inning or something. But that kind of thing took a lot of organization. And a lot of money. And a lot of time.

Jared hadn't even picked out a ring yet.

Though, in all fairness, he actually thought Sandy should get to choose the ring considering she'd be the one stuck wearing it for the rest of her life and he kind of figured she'd agree. That was assuming, of course, that she'd even say 'yes.'

Or, at least that was what Jared kept telling himself.

Trouble was, Jared had never been any good at keeping secrets, especially not his own. So, after a week, pretty much the only person who didn't know was Sandy, though it was only a matter of time before it leaked, he was sure. Hell, Jared wouldn't have been surprised if she already _did_ know and was just going along with it for his sake.

"Dude, you need to grow a pair," Jeff told him as they both shouldered their way through the men's department of Macy's, stopping to study an impressive tie display.

"It just has to be the right time," Jared replied, knowing even as he said it how lame and insincere it sounded.

"What're you waiting for, bro, the next solar eclipse?" Jeff retorted, pulling free a dark green tie adorned with subtle blue stripes and holding it up close to his neck. "For Dad?"

Jared ignored the jibe. "Dad doesn't need any more ties."

"Dad always needs more ties."

Sighing, Jared turned and wove his way through the racks of clothing, head bent in the hope that something would catch his eye, something that screamed "DAD!" in bright neon letters and blinking lights. But, either they were in the wrong store or the wrong department, because all Jared found seemed to scream "CHAD" and that was just never a good sign.

"Hey, c'mere," Jeff called out a moment or two later and Jared glanced up to see his brother shrugging out of his coat and pulling a leather jacket off a nearby hanger. Jared wandered over and Jeff thrust his coat at him before slipping into the leather.

"We're not here shopping for you, dude," Jared reminded him, but Jeff was already admiring how the sleeves fit and he glanced up at Jared again with a bright smile.

"Can just call this my gift from you. Thanks, man! You really shouldn't have."

Jared reached out, flipped over the price tag hanging from the cuff and let out a snort of a laugh. "Yeah, for that price, I really _didn't_."

"Oh, come on, it's not that expensive."

"I'm a _teacher_ , Jeff. All your presents are coming from Goodwill and that's only if you're lucky."

Jeff let out a put-upon sigh and glanced over his shoulder before turning to walk away, presumably seeking out the nearest mirror. Jeff's coat started to vibrate in Jared's arms. Frowning, Jared held it up with one hand, the other searching first one pocket and then the other.

"Dude! Your phone!" he called out a second later, pulling it free of its hiding spot.

"Then answer it, idiot!"

Jared thumbed Jeff's Blackberry, giving the caller ID a cursory glance and briefly entertaining the idea of answering as head of 'I.C. Pooh's Sanitation Services' before realizing he was supposed to have grown out of that approximately fifteen years ago. "Dr. Padalecki's phone," he said instead, "This is his ever humble servant speaking."

He was answered by a beat of a silence and then a female voice. "I'm sorry?"

Letting out a soft, apologetic laugh, Jared shook his head and dropped the act. "Hi. Sorry. Jeff's-- _Dr. Padalecki_ is unavailable right now, I'm just answering his phone. Can I help you?"

"Right," the woman replied, still sounding wary. "Well, I'm calling on behalf of Kripke Medical here in Boulder, Colorado and we were wondering if he has time for--"

"JT! You got it? Is it Rachel?"

"I got it!" he shouted back and then grimaced as he quieted his voice again, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? The reception here is..."

"Yes, I see. Well, your-- we were given this number as Dr. Padalecki's point of contact for all future sale--"

"If it's Rache, tell her we'll be home in an hour! I want to stop by that camera place on the way back!"

Jared flinched away from the sound of his brother's shouting and struggled to hear the woman on the other line. "This is just a courtesy call, sir. We're interested in hearing any feedback regarding his latest purchase--"

"JT!"

"Dated October 29th and consisting of--"

"Man, are you freakin' _deaf_? Jared!"

"Yeah, here, can you just--" Jared grunted and shifted Jeff's coat from one arm to the other, wrestling the small notepad out of his back pocket and finding a loose pen in the inside pocket of Jeff's jacket, uncapping it with his teeth. "Can you just give me a name and number and I'll have him call you back?" he asked, attempting to sound cheerfully helpful as opposed to completely exasperated.

Apparently, it didn't quite translate and he swore he could hear the woman let out a deep sigh, but she complied and Jared scribbled down the name and number she gave, bent over to use his right thigh as a table. It was only as she was thanking him for his time that he noticed the name he'd written down, his eyes slowly widening.

He somehow managed to mumble out a, "Yeah, thanks. Bye," before there was a smack to the back of his head. Jeff reached over Jared's shoulder to pull the phone away, punching him none-too-lightly at the same time.

"Who was it?" he asked, frowning down at his phone.

Jared held up his notebook, displaying his messy writing.

"My soulmate."

:::

"Mom is gonna _kill_ you."

Shooting a glance over at his sister, Jared crammed another pair of socks into his bag. "Christmas isn't for another week," Jared argued. "And, it's only for a few days; she probably won't even notice."

"Did we grow up with different moms and nobody ever told me?"

Letting out a sigh, Jared glanced over at his sister and then started zipping his bag closed. "Again- it's only a few days, Meg," he said again.

"Oh, like that'll make any difference. It's _Christmas_ , JT. You know how Mom is about Christmas," Megan replied, a clear whine in her voice. "And why Boulder anyway? What's even _in_ Boulder besides snow and hippies?"

There was _no_ way Jared was going to answer that honestly. Instead, he pretended to be completely focused on getting his bag zipped before scrambling for his wallet and car keys on the nearby nightstand. Luckily, he was saved from thinking up a suitable lie as Chad burst into the room wearing a coat that made him look like a bright orange Michelin Man, an overstuffed duffel bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Time to whack that Paddy, JT, come on! We got ski bunnies just waiting for--" He stopped abruptly, his voice dropping immediately to a more reasonable level. "Hey, Megan. What're you doing here?"

As per usual, Megan barely even acknowledged his existence except to say: "You're going with _Chad_? Man, Mom is seriously never gonna forgive you."

Jared only smiled and quickly shouldered his bag before leaning over to give his sister his best pitifully sincere look. "We'll be back by Christmas, I _swear_ ," he told her, not looking away even as she failed to look convinced.

After a few beats of silence, she caved a little. "Christmas Eve or I'm taking your present back," she told him and Jared's smile only widened. Megan's right eyebrow arched higher. "Don't think I won't, I'm totally serious. And it's a good one, too."

"If you got him the same thing as last year, that really isn't much of a threat," Chad said, clearly trying to make her laugh. It didn't work.

Jared only gave his friend a fleeting glance before meeting his sister's eyes again. "I _promise_ ," he said, leaning in to press a grateful kiss to the top of her head. "And I'll bring you back something awesome."

"Better not be patchouli," Jared barely heard her mutter as he headed out the door.

"Man, your sister _totally_ has the hots for me," Chad said with a conspiratorial smile as they headed down the stairs.

Jared pretended he hadn't heard him.

:::

Catching a bus from the Denver airport to Boulder proved to be easier than Jared had anticipated, the grouchy customer service agent at the help desk notwithstanding. The ride itself rather uneventful; Jared passed the time by staring out the window at the endless expanse of snow and the loom of mountains up ahead. Even Chad seemed taken in by the scenery, staying quiet for most of the ride.

Not all of it, of course. That'd be asking too much.

"So, how do you know this chick's gonna still be in Boulder?" Chad asked as they passed a sign for Broomfield. It had the elevation of the town instead of population, Jared couldn't help but notice.

"I don't," he admitted. "Just kinda hoping she lives there or something."

"Hmm," Chad replied, doubt coloring his voice as he squinted out toward the mountains in the distance. "Pretty sure Boulder isn't all that small, man."

"Smaller than San Antone."

"That don't take much."

Jared let out a breath and rested his head against the glass of the window, tried to ignore the fact that he still really didn't know what the hell he was doing.

They dropped their bags off at the first hotel they found within walking distance of the bus station. Two very friendly women at the front desk insisted they check out something called the Pearl Street Mall and, after deciding they didn't have much else to do at the moment, got directions back the way they'd come. Not for the first time, Jared was grateful he'd had the foresight to pack the heaviest coat he owned, the one he hardly ever needed to wear back home. It seemed bizarre to him that so many people were out in the cold, milling up and down the brick walkway, shopping and laughing and eating beneath the trees decorated with strings of white lights. Jared had the feeling he would've appreciated the whole scene more had his stomach not been twisted and turned in on itself with nerves.

"So," Chad said, the hood of his jacket obscuring his face as he popped another roasted almond into his mouth. "We start the real search tomorrow, that the idea? With this, uh... Cryptic place?"

"Kripke," Jared corrected him, distracted by the people they passed, searching every face, like he would be able to recognize her on sight. And, honestly, a significant part of Jared believed that was absolutely possible. Because how could it not be? This was his _soulmate_ , after all; he would know it the second he saw her.

"Right, Kripke," Chad said as he chewed. "So, we find this place, right, and march in, demanding to see this woman of your dreams, this--"

"KIM!"

The voice came out of nowhere, but it was loud and absolutely clear and Jared immediately whirled around, his shoulder knocking into Chad as he tried to search for the source, eyes wide.

"Dude," Chad grumbled beside him, half turning with him.

Jared's gaze was drawn to a small crowd several yards off, a laughing mass of colorful coats and scarves and woolen hats gathered under a shop awning. And then he heard it again, that name and he was _off_ , Chad following him with a shout.

"Jared! Ah, _shit_."

The crowd didn't seem that far off, but Jared had underestimated the number of people walking around and he bumped into one after another, muttering quick apologies as he went. Leaving Chad to make nice behind him. Which, given that it was Chad, was likely not going very well. One guy he nearly completely knocked down and he paused only long enough to make sure he hadn't actually hurt the guy.

"Shit, sorry, you okay?" he breathed, letting out a puff of white air as the cold bit at his nose and lips. The words were rushed, breathless from the suddenly noticeable thin air and Jared barely spared the guy a glance, still focused on the crowd he was trying to reach.

"I'm fine," the guy answered as he made a show of adjusting his coat.

Even with his attention focused elsewhere, though, Jared could detect the irritated tone in the man's voice. Wincing, he tried his best to seem more sincere, but he was still too distracted, "No, really, I'm sorry," he said, head lifted to scan above the people wandering the street, again focusing on the small crowd. He wasn't so sure that was where the voice had come from, though. Not anymore.

"Yeah, whatever," the guy muttered. "Really shouldn't be running through here."

Jared was relieved when Chad snorted and stepped between them. At least until he spoke. "Dude, tell me about it," Chad said and held up his half-empty cone of roasted almonds. "Totally making the fucker pay for these. JT, man, you're being truly pathetic right now."

Somehow _that_ managed to actually get Jared's attention and a frown curved his lips. "It could be her, Chad."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, pouring more almonds into the palm of his hand. "And, if it is, I doubt she's gonna be real impressed if you go barreling into her like a retarded ogre. Dipshit. Why don't you just wait until tomorrow when you can at least _prepare_ yourself to act like a complete moron?"

"Dude, this could be my only chance!"

"Mmm," Chad said thoughtfully as he tipped his head back and funneled an almond into his open mouth. "Not possible," he continued as he chewed. "'s what you've told me before, isn't it? If this chick really is your soulmate, it'll happen. Can't _not_ , right? Like, that goes against the rules of the universe or something."

Sometimes Jared really hated how Chad could actually surprise him with _logic_ , but he still wasn't quite right. He _could_ miss his chance and, after coming all this way, that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"Uh, excuse me."

Jared blinked, caught off guard by the realization that the guy he'd run into was still standing there and had likely clearly heard every word of their conversation. His gut twisted in guilt and embarrassment and he let out a quiet breath as he turned to face him. "Look, I'm _really_ sorry, man. You want-- like, should I buy you a drink or something? Or, uhm... you want some almonds?"

On cue, Chad thrust out his nearly demolished paper cone.

The guy looked at it warily and then turned his attention to Jared again. For the first time, Jared _noticed_ him.

He stood only a few inches shorter than Jared, broad shoulders hidden under an overstuffed jacket, tufts of hair sticking out from the black knit cap he wore. Above everything else, Jared noticed the guy's eyelashes, thick and obscenely long above amazingly green eyes and a scatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

"I'm good, thanks," the guy said, this time thankfully sounding more amused than irritated. Jared glanced at his lips and found himself wondering how many girls he knew who'd _kill_ to have lips like that. "Are you, uh... are you seriously looking for your soulmate?"

Jared felt his expression twist uncomfortably and lifted his hand to wipe at his nose, which was a little runny from the damn _cold_. "Uh," he started, awkward and more than a little embarrassed. "Kind of?"

"He only flew up here from San Antonio to hunt her down," Chad said said with a snort. "They wouldn't let him on the plane with the shotgun, though. Had to leave that behind."

Jared immediately threw Chad a glare, but not before noticing the hint of _something_ that crossed the guy's incredibly green eyes. "I got a phone call from her," he said, a weak attempt to sound a little less crazy.

"The call was for your _brother_ , JT. You know, maybe this Kim chick is really _his_ soulmate. Maybe the cosmos or whatever just got really fucking confused. Or maybe it's like a wrong number kind of thing."

"Dude, it doesn't _work_ \--"

"Kim?"

Jared let his argument drop with a huff and turned his attention to the kind of startlingly good-looking guy again. "Yeah," he grunted, letting his frustration get the better of him. Chad was being a jackass and this guy was being _far_ too nosy and far too hot and Jared really didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that Chad could be even _remotely_ right. That this whole thing was a mistake, that his soulmate was just a dream and didn't really exist at all.

"He got the name off a Ouija board when he was, like, eight."

"Thirteen," Jared muttered.

"And then there was the creepy carnival fortune teller lady," Chad continued, holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers dramatically. "Gave him the same name. _Kim Manners, ooooooooh._ "

"You know, man, you didn't have to come along--"

"Oh, fuck you," Chad laughed. "I'm the one who bought the tickets!"

"Yeah, well you didn't _have_ to. I could've--"

"Wait, Kim Manners?"

The guy's voice was quiet, but clear and Jared let out a heavy breath as he rolled his eyes, just wanting the mounting humiliation to be _over_ already. "Yes. _Jesus_. Kim Manners, okay? Her name is Kim fuckin' Manners!"

"Uhm," the guy started and then seemed to hesitate, "Well, _I'm_ Kim Manners."

Jared blinked. Gaped.

Chad nearly choked on his almond. "Ho' shit!"

:::

"It's a dude. Holy shit, JT, your soulmate's a _dude_."

"Would you shut the hell up?" Jared hissed as he snuck a glance towards the door of the men's room through which Kim had just disappeared. "It's not like I failed to _notice_."

"Yeah, but I really don't think you fully comprehend the meaning here, man. It's. a. _dude_. Shit, this is fuckin' priceless, I can't wait to tell Megan."

Jared glared. "You're not telling Megan _anything_ , Chad. Ever. Unless you want your balls ripped off."

"Man, you've only been gay for, like, ten minutes and already you're all about the testicles. Is that a record? That has to be a record."

"Would you _please_ shut up and help me figure out what to do here? _Please_?"

Chad answered with a shrug and reached to steal a stick of deep-fried mozzarella off Jared's plate. "Well, you've already bought the guy a drink," he pointed out. "Only one step away from matrimony, I figure."

"Kim is so not a guy's name."

"I have a cousin named Shannon."

"Chad, I've _met_ Shannon. Shannon is a girl. She practically tried to hump my leg at your uncle's wedding last year."

"Really?" Chad replied, looking genuinely confused. "But she listens to Melissa Etheridge." After considering it a second longer, he shook his head. "Huh. Whatever, my point still stands. Some names are gender neutral-- stop being so close-minded."

Jared let out a frustrated sound and struggled to keep his voice below shouting level. "I'm not close-minded, I'm just not _gay_."

Catching the tail end of Jared's slightly hysterical proclamation, the waitress blinked and then smiled sweetly as she shook her head knowingly. "Oh, don't worry," she told him, leaning in so she could keep her voice quiet. "This isn't Colorado Springs, nobody here will hog-tie you to a truck or anything."

"I said I'm _not_ \--" Jared cut himself off with a growl of frustration and smacked his hands against the table. "What, do I _look_ gay or something? Is that it?"

Chad shrugged and stuck the rest of the cheese stick in his mouth.

Jared looked at the waitress, who gave him an apologetic smile and nodded at his glass. "More Coke?"

"No, seriously. Do I look gay?"

The waitress's smile started to falter then and she brushed a hand over the front of her apron. "I'll get you some Coke," she answered before quickly fleeing.

Any other time, Jared probably would've felt kind of bad about scaring her off, but this wasn't any other time. Not by a long fucking shot.

"You know, maybe you should just give it a try," Chad said sounding amazingly articulate given how much food he had in his mouth.

Jared gave a heavy sigh and then spoke very slowly for Chad's benefit. "I. Am. Not. Gay."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know, I think being days away from proposing to a _woman_ would be the first clue."

"A woman you just abandoned right before _Christmas_ to chase down a _name_. Nuh-uh. Sorry, buddy, not gonna fly. Try harder."

"A _girl's_ name."

"That's so not the point!" This time it was Chad's turn to sigh;he leaned forward, forearms resting against the table. "Look, you came this far, right? Maybe it isn't quite what you expected, but you've been believin' this bullshit for over a decade, man. Don't you think you should at least look into it?"

Jared kind of wanted to point out that he was supposed to be past the point of sexual experimentation, but he was starting to get the idea that Chad really didn't care. Plus, though it pained him to admit, Chad actually had a point. Sort of. Or maybe more than one, Jared wasn't sure anymore. And, yeah, maybe he wasn't exactly _gay_ , but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before. At times. Here and there.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Jared looked up again in time to see Kim making his way back to their table. Kim noticed him looking as he squeezed his way past a table of four and gave Jared a quiet smile in return. Jared had to admit it was a pretty nice one.

"So," Kim said as he neared and rested his hand on the back of Jared's chair. "What's the plan?"

Jared glanced up, gaze settling on the stretch of Kim's shirt across his shoulders, taking in the noticeable, but not overwhelming lines of muscle underneath. The guy smiled down at him, warm and hopeful, his cheeks tinged with red (though Jared wasn't sure if that from the cold or the few beers he'd had or something else), hair short and spiky, sticking up in all directions. Jared wasn't about to admit that he was actually taking advice from _Chad_ of all people, but well...if this was Kim Manners, _the_ Kim Manners... Jared figured he really could be a lot worse off.

:::

They'd gotten past the awkward stage within the first hour of the "date" which, frankly, had surprised the hell out of Jared. One minute they'd been tripping over the tail ends each other's sentences and laughing sheepishly until Kim had mentioned he was from Dallas ("Well, Richardson, actually, but close enough, right?") and Jared had said something like, "Too bad about that shitty basketball team," and that was it. Just that simple. Within minutes, Kim was telling Jared about his years at Texas Tech where he'd studied sports medicine before getting offered an amazing job with the Rockies and Jared was talking about his own time at Texas A&M and teaching high school English and it all just felt so _easy_. Startlingly easy.

The next thing he knew it was well past midnight and Kim was offering to show Jared his place. And, even though Kim had admitted that it wasn't really _his_ , but a friend's cabin that lacked indoor plumbing and was also about an hour's drive away, Jared found himself accepting. He couldn't exactly say why except that it felt like the right thing to do and Jared had always felt it best to follow instinct. Apparently, even if said instinct led him into accepting a ride from a virtual stranger into the dark mountains of Colorado.

Kim slowed as they neared what appeared to be a small town, the darkness dotted with a scattering of Christmas lights and the occasional, dim street light.

"Almost there," Kim told him, veering right off a small round-about just as Jared caught a glimpse of moonlight reflected off the lake to their left, the water shimmering in the darkness. "This is Nederland," Kim explained even though Jared hadn't thought to ask. "The cabin's in Eldora. 'Bout ten minutes or so from here."

A slow grin tugged at Jared's lips and he glanced over. "Nice and remote," he said, watching Kim curiously. "I can't tell if this is romantic or creepy."

"Well, I suck pretty hard at romance, so I guess that only leaves door number two."

"Knew I shoulda checked the bed of this thing before we left. Bettin' you got an axe or two back there."

"Oh, the axe is in the cabin. Easier to clean the mess up there. Got plastic laid out and everything."

"Like Dexter?"

Kim gave a snort and shook his head, slowing as he pulled onto a dirt road, the truck dipping and shuddering slightly as it made its way along the uneven ground. "No, I'm just really anal." Jared felt both of his eyebrows shoot upward and Kim seemed to realize a second too late just exactly what he'd said and stumbled to clarify. "I mean-- clean. I like things clean. Not a big fan of blood and brain splatter."

Laughing despite his own embarrassment, Jared shook his head. "I, uh... I guess the anal thing goes without saying anyway."

Not for the first time, Jared wished for daylight. Something told him the look on Kim's face had to be priceless right about then, though all Jared could make out were shadowed angles and a glint of white from his eyes before the truck pulled to a stop.

The cab of the truck dipped into awkward silence again before Jensen took a turn, the truck shuddering slightly over the dirt road and then slowly coming to a stop. "Well, here we are," Kim declared, something in his tone just a little _off_ as he motioned forward with a tilt of his head.

It was situated on a slight incline, half-hidden by trees that seemed to be trying to shield the cabin from the eerie glow of the truck's headlights. It frankly didn't look all that impressive, but it didn't look like a shack or anything either. Just an old, fairly ordinary cabin.

Kim shut off the truck, plunging them into darkness again and when Jared pushed open the door and slid out, his breath caught at the sudden wall of cold air.

"We're a couple thousand feet higher up here," Kim said and Jared watched the puff of breath as he spoke. "Gets pretty damn cold."

Jared crossed his arms over his jacket and tried not to shiver before following Kim up the incline. He tipped his head back as Kim wrestled with getting the front door open, the break in the trees above displaying the wide expanse of unobstructed sky and blanket of bright stars.

"Holy shit," he said, his voice hushed in the quiet of the night, breath puffing white in front of his face.

Beside him, Kim stopped messing with the door and turned, near enough that Jared could feel his warmth.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Don't get anything like this down in the city," Kim whispered. There wasn't any need to be quiet, as far as Jared could tell. He didn't doubt that there were other cabins nearby, but they were all either hidden by trees or far enough away as to not be seen in the darkness. Either way, the stillness of the trees seemed to beg for a quiet reverence.

He finally managed a nod of agreement, his gaze picking out the handle of the Big Dipper, following it to myriad dimmer stars surrounding it. The sky seemed close enough to touch.

Kim sniffed quietly beside him, knocked Jared's elbow with his own lightly enough that Jared couldn't tell if it'd been an accident or not. He sort of hoped it hadn't been. "It's even better when there's no moon."

A grin tugged at the corner of Jared's mouth and he let out a laugh, his breath a puff of white as he lowered his head to look at the guy. "Hard to believe. Pretty incredible already," he said, but he wasn't sure if he was talking about the sky or the evening in general. Or Kim. Kim Manners.

 _His_ Kim. Jesus.

As though reading Jared's mind, Kim gave his own soft smile, looking almost shy before he turned toward the door. "C'mon, man, it's colder than shit out here. Need to get you warmed up some before I start hacking you to pieces."

:::

After getting a fire started and finding some half-full bottles of port stashed away in a cabinet, the warmth came pretty quickly. Though, the way Kim kept looking at him really didn't hurt either.

In a few short hours, they'd stretched out across the floor to play the oldest game of Risk Jared had ever seen, making up their own rules as they went along just for the hell of it while consuming nearly all of the alcohol. Once they'd both grown bored of that, they moved onto Speed War, courtesy of the deck of cards they found hiding under the end table before moving onto poker, where Jared royally kicked Kim's ass in the very first hand.

"Guess I shoulda warned you I'm pretty good," Jared said, more bragging than actually apologetic.

But Kim only shrugged and then pulled his shirt off, dropping it beside him before he started dealing another hand. Neither of them had mentioned _strip_ poker, but Jared didn't feel any desire to question it, gaze stuck on the way the firelight threw shadows across the exposed skin of Kim's bare chest.

Shit. So much for being completely straight.

"I went easy on you," Kim explained, a hint of a smile playing at his lips as he picked up his cards.

Jared won the next hand and the one after and stared as Kim got rid of his socks and then his belt, leaving him in only his jeans. Distraction got the best of Jared on the next round, forcing him to take off his own socks, glancing only briefly at Kim as he did so and taking a long, slow sip from their last bottle of port.

"Pussy," Kim muttered, tossing him a smirk as Jared laughed despite himself.

"Goin' easy on you," he lied with a grin and then promptly lost the next hand.

And the one after.

Which placed them on even ground, both down to their jeans. Kim raised an expectant eyebrow before Jared slowly got to his feet. It became suddenly apparent just how much alcohol he'd had when he swayed slightly, catching himself with one hand against the wall and laughing. And then Kim was right next to him, resting a steadying hand on Jared's side.

"You alrigh'?" he drawled, breath smelling bitter and sweet at once, warm against Jared's shoulder.

"Mmm," Jared replied with a nod, resting his back against the wall and taking a slow, calming breath as he tried to force himself to regain his bearings, which proved enormously difficult given Kim's sudden proximity. "Swear 'm not-- what'd you put in that shit, man? You druggin' me?" The words came out slurred, clearly teasing as he let Kim settle closer, one broad, warm hand resting on Jared's hip.

"It's the elevation," Kim murmured, sounding far too sober in Jared's opinion. Jared's gaze was stuck on the movement of Kim's lips as the words penetrated.

"Oh," he said, because he was actually pretty sure he'd heard something about that before. Had to do with the lack of oxygen or... something. He wasn't entirely sure. "Yeah, I guess... yeah."

Kim grinned slowly and Jared felt his heartbeat kick up a notch. "Thinkin' you need some help," Kim murmured, head ducked and eyes hidden from Jared's view. Jared instinctively sucked in another breath when he felt Kim's fingers brush over his skin, palm wide and flat over his stomach, curving downward.

Jared let out a sound suspiciously close to a whimper and nodded before letting his head fall back against the wall with a dull thunk. And, okay, maybe he _had_ been mildly interested in guys here and there back in college or whatever, but never like _this_. It was possible it was just the alcohol, but Jared figured it also had to do with the fact that Kim was easily the hottest guy Jared had ever seen. Not to mention how well they got along, how effortlessly.

None of those other guys had been _Kim Manners_.

Kim's hand smoothed lower, cupping Jared over his jeans, somehow tentative and firm at the same time and Jared whimpered again, arching into the touch.

Dropping his hands on Kim's shoulder, Jared forced his eyes open. "Gotta-- gotta tell you somethin'," he groaned and then tugged lightly, pulling Kim toward him. It was completely ungraceful and Kim barked out a soft laugh as he crashed forward, bare skin meeting bare skin.

"'Kay," Kim replied, voice low and amused before the sound was muffled against Jared's throat. His lips were soft, far softer than Jared had expected and, for half a second, his mind wandered to what they'd feel like in other places. At least until Kim spoke again. "Can tell me anything, Jay. Anything you want."

Jared had been 'JT' since as long as he could remember, but the lazy, dark way Kim said 'Jay' sounded incredible and he whimpered again, struggling to hold onto his train of thought.

"There's, uh-- there's this thing," he tried, eyes fluttering shut as Kim's mouth worked up the curve of his jaw. Jared's hands gripped Kim's sides, tugging as Kim slipped one thigh between his spread legs and _fuck_ , how was he supposed to _think_ like this?

"Thing?" Kim encouraged before he traced his tongue along the shell of Jared's ear.

"Yeah, uhm..." Jared trailed off, sliding one hand down the center of Kim's spine, which earned him a breathy moan. "I've got-- I'm sorta-- there's this girl..."

Kim's teeth caught the fleshy lobe of Jared's ear and then released with a soft popping sound as he exhaled into Jared's ear. "Girl?"

Jared shivered, guilt again twisting inside him, though he didn't pull away any. "Yeah. Girl. She's... well, she's practically my fiancée, I just haven't..." Kim flicked his tongue lightly and Jared groaned again. "I haven't actually asked-- yet."

Feeling a cool air against him where Kim had just been, Jared opened his eyes again to see the guy looking at him, brows lifted.

" _Fiancée_?"

The surprised hurt in Kim's voice managed to sober Jared somewhat and he smoothed a hand over the skin of Kim's waist, trying to draw him closer again. "Her name's Sandy," he explained, lips twisting as he fought the urge to apologize or explain or do _something_ to avoid ruining what was quickly becoming the best night of his entire life. "But I didn't-- I mean, she's great and all, but I never thought... There was always this _thing_ , you know? Like a-- I don't know. I'm just not sure she's... whatever. And then I found _you_ and it's-- yeah, it's kind of weird, maybe and I've never exactly been with a guy before, but you're sort of obscenely gorgeous and, fuck, your _mouth_ \--"

Said mouth was then crushed against his own, messy and hungry, and, grateful for the excuse to shut the hell up, Jared let out a soft groan, his hand lifting to cup the curve of Kim's face. The scratch of stubble was something he'd definitely have to get used to, but when Kim's tongue slipped past his lips, slick and insistent and driving all thoughts of Sandy straight out of his head, Jared figured it wouldn't be too difficult.

"It's okay," Kim murmured on an exhale, his whole body pressing Jared against the wall. "I get it--" He found Jared's mouth in another sloppy kiss and Jared whimpered into it, hips rocking forward. "Didn't expect it either-- never would've--"

Jared sank against the wall with relief as he tipped his head and licked at the roof of Kim's mouth, hands sliding down to hook his thumbs in the belt loops of Kim's jeans.

"If we're-- if this is confession time--" Kim grunted, shoving a hand between them to get at the top button of Jared's jeans. "I got somethin'."

"Yeah," Jared said quickly, not sure if he was trying to get Kim to keep talking or just to keep _touching_ , though his hips arched hopefully. "Tell me." His lips already felt bruised, but it didn't stop him from takin g Kim's mouth again, hungry and heated, teeth catching his bottom lip as Kim tried to continue.

"Jus'-- a little thing. Tiny." His voice broke off in another moan as Jared managed to get a hand down the back of Kim's jeans. "Insignif-- ah, _fuck_. Yeah, that's-- that's good."

Smirking, Jared rocked against him, Kim's hand trapped between their bodies, though still not quite inside Jared's jeans.

"'m not--" Kim grunted a moment or two later and Jared took mercy, ducking his head to lick a path down Kim's neck instead, finally letting him speak. "Thing is, Jay-- ah, shit, don't stop, mmmf. Fuck. It's just-- My name. Fuck, my name-- isn't-- mynameisn'tKimManners."

It hit like cold water, Jared's eyes snapping open as he wrenched back hard enough to nearly knock himself out against the wall. He stared, unsure if Kim was joking, but when their gazes locked, all he could see was unnerving sincerity.

"What? Wait-- _what_?! You're-- then what the hell _is_ it?"

"Jensen," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Jensen Ackles."

Jared blinked, felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. "What the _fuck_ kind of name is _that_?"

The guy -- _Jensen_ , apparently -- had the audacity to appear offended, reeling back as his lips thinned into a line. "Oh, right, because _Kim Manners_ is so much better."

Jared snorted, harsh and bitter, a second before his fist connected with Kim-- no, not Kim, _Jensen's_ jaw.

"Son of a _bitch_ ," NotKim sputtered, stumbling back as he gingerly lifted a hand to his face.

"You lied to me!"

"It's just a _name!_ "

"Oh, _just_ a name," Jared balked, stalking the few steps to grab his shirt and hastily pull it on. "It's only your entire fucking _identity_!"

"It's a _name_!" the guy shouted, following Jared purposefully as Jared searched for his socks. "Everything else is true! I was born in Richardson and went to Texas Tech! I work as a trainer for the Rockies and collect cheap key chains and have a weakness for fruit smoothies. _That's_ the real me, not some stupid _name_!"

"Why the fuck would you _lie_ about something like that?" Jared shouted back, shoving his feet into his shoes.

NotKim let out what could only be described as a frustrated growl, hands balled into fists and arms flailing. Any other time, Jared probably would've found it kind of funny and maybe even endearing. Maybe. "Because you're basically the hottest thing I've ever fucking _seen_ , you asshole!"

Jared scoffed and fought the urge to hit something again, before lunging for his coat and wrangling his cellphone out of the pocket. "I'm calling Chad."

"You won't get reception out here."

" _Fine_ ," Jared snapped, flipping the phone shut and grabbing Jensen's keys off the stand by the table. "Then I'll fucking drive myself."

" _Jared_ \--"

Jared cut off the plea in the guy's voice with the slam of the door.

:::

By the time Jared made his way back down the canyon, it was past sunrise and his head was killing him. The drive up hadn't taken nearly as long, but then they hadn't had to pull over at a truck stop so he could empty the contents of his stomach and wait for his head to stop spinning. How Jared managed to make it all the way back to the hotel both _alive_ and without getting pulled over felt like no small miracle.

Not that he was exactly focused on that. He was too busy refusing to think about the night before, about how stupid he'd been to actually believe the bullshit, to believe Kim or whatever the hell his _real_ name was, to believe in anything as stupid as _fate_.

Fuck, Chad wasn't ever going to let him live this down. And _Sandy_... Shit.

A nauseating pang of guilt gripped him yet again as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot. He threw the truck into park and stumbled out. The fact that he'd essentially stolen NotKim's truck had occurred to him approximately ten minutes after fleeing the cabin, but at the time he'd been too pissed off and drunk and humiliated to give a shit. Now, in the harsh sunlight of dawn, he was starting to realize that it could easily get him arrested.

Great. Perfect fucking ending to a perfect evening and absolutely no less than what he deserved.

He slammed the door closed and pocketed the keys before making his way into the hotel, avoiding the curious glance from the desk clerk. Unsurprisingly, Chad was still asleep when he stormed into the room, but he made no effort to be quiet and Chad grumbled awake.

"Dude, aren't you s'posed to be out gettin' buttsexed or--" The dark look thrown in Chad's direction effectively shut him up and Jared continued pulling his shirt off, eager to shower every memory of the previous night off his skin. "Oh-kay," Chad continued a second later, voice low and wary. "Guessin' it didn't go too well."

Jared yanked at the belt of his jeans, threw it aside. "No. It didn't."

"He turn out to be some kind of crazy pervert or something? Try to get you in diapers and suck on a pacifier? Did he want you to piss on him?"

"What-- No, he didn't-- _No!_ "

Chad shrugged, pulled a hand out from under the covers to rub at his eye. "So, what's the deal then? You were out all night, man- figured you'd come back in a wig and high heels, singing Bette Midler or something."

Rolling his eyes, Jared turned his back and pulled off his jeans for the second time in only a few hours and tugged off his watch. "It just didn't work out."

"Uh-huh," Chad replied, clearly unconvinced. "Fifteen years of pining after this guy and it _didn't work out?_ "

"I didn't even know it _was_ a guy until twelve hours ago!"

Chad frowned at him and shifted on the bed, pushing himself into a sitting position. The comforter slid back enough to reveal the curve of a girl's shoulder and Jared nearly choked, swiftly stepping into the doorway of the bathroom.

"Chad!" he hissed, his voice dropping considerably as he gave the girl's shoulder a pointed glare.

"What?" Chad said, looking from Jared to the girl and back again. "Dude, don't look so fuckin' surprised. You think you're the only one who came out here for some nookie?"

A muscle in Jared's jaw twitched as he fought the impulse to leap across the room and strangle his best friend. Except _Chad_ wasn't the one he was pissed at and, as much as it pained him to admit, the guy was right-- he wasn't surprised. Just ticked off in general about life and his stupid obsession with _fate_ and ridiculously gorgeous men who lied about their _names_ of all things.

Instead, his frown deepened and he channeled all his irritation into his best overprotective brother act. "What about Megan?"

Chad pulled a face. "Low blow," he said and gave a nod with his chin. "What about Mr. Destiny?"

Jared's lips twitched and he ducked into the bathroom. "He's a liar," he said, dropping his boxers and grabbing one of the folded towels from the rack before starting to close the door.

"Huh?"

Poking his head out one last time, Jared added, "Hey, if the cops call, tell them the truck's out front, would you? Keys are in my jeans."

The look on Chad's face in that moment was kind of priceless. Unfortunately, Jared really wasn't in the best mood to appreciate it.

:::

"Seriously, man, our flight isn't until Sunday," Chad whined, one elbow propped on the counter as Jared signed the receipt for their room. "We can ski! Think of the bunnies, JT. _Think of the bunnies!_ "

Jared slid the piece of paper back across the counter. "Can I ask you to do me a favor, Renee?" he asked the lady behind the desk. She smiled at him, tipped her head and Jared dropped the keys to Jensen's truck on the counter. "My friend let me borrow his truck and I won't have time to get it back to him," he continued, the lie coming easily. "Think you could give these to him when he comes in? Name's Jensen."

"Jensen?" she replied, arching an eyebrow, but still smiling. Jared knew he could be a charming bastard sometimes and it came in handy.

"Yeah, Jensen..." Jared trailed off as he realized he didn't know the guy's last name, couldn't remember if Jensen had even given one to him at all. "Uhm," he said with a sheepish smile and quiet laugh. "Well, how many Jensens you got in this place?"

Her smile faltering a little, Renee eyed the keys. "Sir, I'm afraid it's against company policy to--"

"I'll take those," a familiar voice said from behind and Jared jumped slightly, turned to look over his shoulder.

Jensen stood directly behind him and leaned in to reach past Jared, snatching the keys. Every muscle in Jared's body went tense and he didn't know whether to take a swing at the guy or offer to buy him a coffee because, seriously, the guy looked like shit. Or, well. As close to shit as was likely possible for him since, even with red-rimmed eyes and dark circles and rumpled clothing, he still managed to look nearly fucking edible.

Which, in a way, made Jared hate him all the more.

There was a beat or two of tense silence before Jensen seemed to crumble a little, shoulders sagging as he took a step closer. "Listen, Jared, I--"

"Come on, Chad," Jared said tersely, lips thinning as he knelt to grab his bag and started heading for the door.

"Jared, would you--"

"We're leaving," he said, tone harsher as he spared Jensen one last glance and then looked to Chad, who hadn't moved from his spot by the counter. " _Now_."

Chad sighed and finally pushed himself away from the counter to grab his bag by the straps, dragging it along behind him as he followed Jared toward the door like a petulant five-year-old.

Jared managed to get a whole three feet before Jensen stepped directly in front of him, blocking his way. "Look, I found her, okay?" he said, sounding almost a little frantic, hands held up in front of him like Jared might take a swing. Which, he had to admit, was a little tempting. "After you left last night, I called somebody. A friend of mine. Did some research and found--"

"How?" Jared asked, lips thinning as he tried to ignore the kind of desperate tone of Jensen's voice.

"What do you mean, how?" Jensen replied, brows furrowing, looking slightly derailed. "I picked up the phone and--"

"No reception," Jared reminded him, almost gleeful to not be falling for the guy's bullshit this time.

Jensen's lips twitched then and he let out a quick laugh, rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Landline. I tried to tell you, but--"

"Right, _of course_ ," Jared shot back, a sudden flash of embarrassment fueling his anger. "Yeah, there's no way you could've told me that _before_ I drove myself down a _fucking mountain_ to--"

"Jared. Fuck, just _listen_ , okay?" Jensen interrupted this time and something in his tone actually made Jared do just that. Though not happily.

Huffing out a breath, Jared dropped his bags to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I found her, okay?" Jensen continued, voice softening again as he watched Jared carefully. "I found her. It took some work and I pulled a lot of strings, but she's not far from here. Apparently, she does this same thing every year, hops from ski resort to ski resort for a month or two, starting in Steamboat and working her way down. She's on her way to Vail now, then Keystone and Breckenridge. _And_ , she always stays at the same places."

"You found her," Jared finally replied, cynicism clear in his voice.

"Dude, _her_?" Chad said at the same time. "As in an actual _girl_ this time? With boobs and everything?"

Jensen gave a smile then, weak and hopeful, gaze still locked on Jared's. "You told me your plane doesn't leave 'til Sunday, Jay, and if you think you have a chance to land two standby seats during the Christmas season, you're insane. What do you have to lose here?"

"Give me one reason I should believe anything you have to say," Jared replied, voice overly calm, determined to never admit that Jensen actually had a point.

"You're right, I don't have one," Jensen admitted, raising one arm in a loose kind of surrender. "I did something really really shitty and now I'm just trying to make up for it, okay? That's all."

Narrowing his eyes, Jared regarded Jensen carefully, took in the clothes that he'd obviously not changed since the night before, the hair he hadn't washed, the weary and anxious look on his face. Hopeful. Jared knew better, he really did. Whatever Jensen said, however sincere he appeared, there was absolutely no reason Jared should trust him.

"Well, I got one word for you," Chad said, cutting off Jared's thoughts, lips curling up into a slow grin. " _Ski. Bunnies_ , dude."

Jensen gave a snort of a laugh and Jared sighed. "Two words, Chad."

"Technically three," Jensen pointed out quietly.

"Whatever. Point still stands," Chad replied with a wave of his hand. "We got two days to kill, one potential _female_ soulmate to find, and a helluva lot of of hot chicks on skis."

Jared turned his attention to Jensen again, eying him warily as he considered it. It was still a dumb idea, made dumber by the fact that Chad was all for it. Even if Chad's reasons were unabashedly selfish.

Jensen held up his keys. "I'll drive?"

But, really, what did Jared have to lose?

:::

They were on the road less than an hour before Jared started wondering if maybe the whole thing was a very bad idea.

"These are actually pretty decent driving conditions," Jensen said as Jared clung to the oh-shit bar above his head and Chad sat pale between them. "Haven't seen any road closure signs or anything. Don't even need chains."

"Uh-huh," Jared replied and forced a shaky breath. "And how long is this drive?"

"About two hours on a clear day, but it might take us a little longer."

Chad's gaze was fixed to their left, staring out past the drop of a cliff just over Jensen's shoulder and one lane of traffic. "Will we get there alive?" he asked, knuckles white as he gripped his knees.

Out the corner of his eye, Jared could see Jensen grin. "No promises."

"That's reassuring," Jared remarked, tone completely devoid of any humor whatsoever.

Beside him, Chad took in a breath, let it out slowly and started muttering to himself, a quiet mantra that seemed to include the words 'ski bunnies' and 'winter pussy.'

"I swear if you kill us before I even meet this girl, I'm coming back and gutting you in your sleep," Jared grumbled, completely sincere.

Jensen only laughed and then nodded up ahead. "Look," he said, voice soft as the truck rode another tight curve. The rocks and trees broke away to reveal the hard jut of a mountain in the distance, snow-capped and encircled by a thin ring of cloud, spearing the perfectly blue sky. Jared felt his breath catch high in his throat.

"Oh, wow," he breathed before he could stop himself. Even Chad seemed to whimper in agreement. It was unlike anything Jared had ever seen before, majestic on a level he'd never previously thought possible. Sure, he'd seen pictures before, of course, but none of them had every really captured anything like _this_ , the pure in-your-face _beauty_ of the mountains.

The road continued to wind its way through the mountains and Jared tipped his head against the window, falling silent as he stared at the landscape unfolding around them.

Jensen's voice, when Jared heard it again a moment later, was quiet, a low breath in the hushed cab of the truck. "I won't let you die," he said and Jared glanced over. "I promise."

:::

"Under the name 'Manners,'" Jensen said, leaning across the exquisitely polished counter with a smile Jared was trying _very_ hard to not find disgustingly attractive. Clearly, the guy on the other side of the desk by the name of Rivers (as a _first_ name, no less) with the tailor-made suit and impeccably ruffled hair wasn't trying nearly as hard.

"Let me just..." the guy said, grinning as he gave Jensen a slow look-over and then reluctantly turned his attention to the computer.

"Hey, you got a spa or something in this place?" Chad asked, shoving his way through the door and dropping the bags at his feet, a snowy breeze following him inside.

Rivers glanced up, arched one obviously tweezed eyebrow in Chad's direction. "Each room is equipped with a _jacuzzi_ , Sir, yes," he said and Jared couldn't help but smirk at the derisive tone.

"Right _on_!" Chad said with a heartfelt fistpump and wandered off to check out the adjacent lobby.

"Ah, here," Rivers said, pointedly ignoring Chad's excitement to train his gaze on Jensen once again. "Manners, yes. Kim? Arrived earlier today and staying for the weekend, it appears."

Jensen smacked his hand against the counter and practically beamed at Jared. "See! What'd I tell ya?"

Despite himself, Jared had to fight a smile and had to force himself to look away from Jensen's bright, child-like smile.

"We'd like to book a couple rooms, please," he said after clearing his throat to get Rivers' attention.

"Couple?" Rivers asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked from Jared to Jensen and back again.

Jared felt a flush of warmth cross his cheeks and noticed the way Jensen shifted closer, could see him opening his mouth to argue and quickly cut in. "Yes. Two. A double and a single, thank you."

"Man, you better not be makin' me share with Chad," Jensen remarked and Jared shrugged, still fighting a smile.

"Suck it up. Ain't off the hook yet."

Rivers interrupted them with an overly polite cough. "We have _suites_ here, not rooms, Sir. This is not a Motel 6."

Jared figured that would've sounded perfect in a snotty French accent and barely kept himself from laughing. "Alright," he said, and, taking a page out of Jensen's book, leaned against the counter with a grin. "You got a suite with at least two bedrooms?"

" _Every_ suite has at least two bedrooms," Rivers told him, unfazed and entirely focused on the computer screen in front of him, ostensibly searching for a vacancy, Jared figured. "Each also comes with a fully stocked kitchen and minibar, spacious living and dining accommodations, a study, fireplace, free cable and wifi."

"Well, I'm sold," Jensen said, giving Jared a quick smile. Jared sighed.

:::

"I call dibs on a bedroom," Jared said, as they stepped into their suite, ignoring the quiet undercurrent of panic thrumming heavy through his veins. They were booked for two days and Jensen had insisted he pay and Jared couldn't think of one reason not to let him. Something about the whole situation still felt _off_ somehow, though not in any way Jared could clearly identify.

The hotel was nicer than any Jared had ever stayed in previously, almost intimidatingly so. The kind of place someone would go for a honeymoon, the kind of place Jared should've gone with Sandy.

But that-- that, he couldn't think of without drowning under a blanket of guilt.

Instead, he forced himself to focus on the bedroom he'd just claimed for himself, dropping his bag on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. The whole suite was made up to look like a mountain cabin, painted in browns and deep greens and reds, a pair of antlers situated over the head of the bed instead of a picture, an ancient-looking fishing pole hanging on the adjacent wall. The dresser and nightstand were both made of solid wood, made to look like small logs with rough edges, every dark knot in the wood strategically placed.

"So, I heard someone downstairs talking about a pool party."

Jared glanced over to see Jensen standing just inside the doorway, hands in his pockets. He frowned. "So? We don't have a whole lotta time to kill here. I have to-- I don't know, go door-to-door like a creepy stalker or something."

" _Or_ ," Jensen said, lips twitching into an amused half-grin, "we go down to the pool party and do some eavesdropping."

Jared arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think she'll be there?"

"No reason," Jensen said with a shrug. "But it's a little more inconspicuous than going door-to-door, isn't it? Less risk of us getting kicked out of the place for soliciting."

"My vote's for Jenny-boy's idea," Chad said, popping his head in just over Jensen's shoulder.

"Of course it is," Jared replied, rolling his eyes. "You're in favor of any plan involving half-naked women. I thought you wanted to go skiing."

"One thing at a time, man. We gotta worry about your booty call of destiny first."

Jared blinked in mock surprise. "I think-- I think that may be one of the most selfless things you've ever said, Chad."

"Fuck you," Chad said with no real anger. "This entire trip is an act of selflessness, asshole."

"Right, totally selfless. Because it's not like you hooked up with someone last night or anything. Tell me, dude, was she even legal?"

"She was twenty-three!"

"Months?"

"Dude, step the hell off! I'm not the one who's been obsessed with a _name_ for fifteen years!"

Jared barked out a laugh. "Did you seriously just tell me to st--"

Jensen grabbed him then, cutting him off with a somewhat amused glare. "Hey, you two wanna have your lover's spat some other time? The pool closes at eleven."

"It's not even five," Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, which gives me more than enough time to kill you both if you don't shut the fuck up," Jensen remarked in such a way that Jared almost couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Releasing Jared's hand, Jensen tossed him a look, one eyebrow arched. "Now come on. Let's go stare at some half-naked wet people."

:::

Jared hadn't had the foresight to pack any swim trunks, but the rather extensive hotel gift shop in the lobby apparently had anticipated just such an oversight. The selection wasn't the greatest and Jensen had made a point to playfully mock the pair Jared eventually picked out for himself before they all wandered down to the hotel's pool area. And, if there was one thing that could help Jared feel more reassured of his sexuality, it was definitely a couple dozen beautiful, wet, bikini-clad women all gathered in one place, that was for _damn_ sure.

Chad let out a low whistle beside him. "Shit, this place is Hot-Ass Central," Chad remarked ever so eloquently and, despite himself, Jared couldn't help but silently agree as he slowly took in the view.

"So, what're you waiting for?" Jensen asked, arching an eyebrow.

Jared tore his gaze away from the cluster of gorgeous blondes gathered around the nearest hot tub, only partly wondering if any of them might be Kim. "Huh?"

"Dude, she's not gonna just advertise herself to you. Gotta go looking," Jensen replied, rolling his eyes and giving Jared's arm a nudge.

"Oh," Jared said, taking a half a step forward as Jensen pushed him again, feeling suddenly ten times more awkward about the whole thing. Jared could honestly say he'd hardly been shy a day in his life, but he was suddenly understanding the sensation all too well. No matter how he went about this, it was going to be awkward. And probably creepy. "How 'bout we just... I dunno. Watch for awhile?" he said, hesitantly as he looked past Jensen's shoulder at the same group of girls. They were luckily too engrossed in their own conversation to notice him staring.

"You came out all this way to just _watch_?" Jensen remarked, arching an eyebrow in clear judgment.

"JT's a long distance voyeur," Chad supplied and Jared glanced over just in time to see Chad wink at the girl stretched out on the nearest lawn chair.

"Dude, come on," Jensen said, clearly ignoring Chad. "This is so not the time to play hard to get."

Of course, that hadn't been Jared's intention -- particularly as he wasn't sure he even knew _how_ to play hard to get -- but he got Jensen's point all the same and let out a huff of a breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, what do I do?" he asked, all too easily turning his focus on Jensen instead of the couple dozen beautiful women surrounding them.

Jensen smirked, but not unkindly, lips curling at one corner of his mouth as he reached out to rest his hands on Jared's upper arms. There was nothing sexual about it, more like a coach trying to rev up a player than anything else, but it still made something in Jared's stomach flip anyway, his entire body going tense.

"You just go and be your--"

"HEY, KIM!"

The rest of whatever Jensen said was lost behind the sharp, young voice that echoed off the walls of the pool area and Jared looked up abruptly, already searching out the source and finding it in the form of a guy whom Jared figured to be probably somewhere in his late teens. He stood in the shallow area of the pool, hair wetly spiked and blinking back water as he waved eagerly toward the side of the pool, where--

 _Jesus_.

Not even twenty feet away stood one of the most beautiful women Jared had ever _seen_. He stared openly as she arched and tipped her head back, running her hands through dark, wet hair, clearing it off her face. She wore only a simple, black bikini, the fabric clinging and stretching in all the right places, showing off every curve and swell. Her breasts didn't appear very large by any means, but Jared hardly cared. When she lowered her head again to wave at the kid who had yelled her name, Jared was struck by her easy smile.

A harsh poke to his side knocked him out of his reverie and he glanced over to see Jensen giving him a _fucking-go-over-there-and-SAY-something_ look. A fit of panic gripped him then, but Jensen grabbed hold of his elbow and _yanked_ , nearly hard enough to make Jared slip and fall straight on his ass.

"Dude--"

" _Talk_ to her, dipshit. Now or never."

Heat flushing his face, Jared practically glared at Jensen. "I'll look like an ass!"

"Then take Chad with you. His presence alone will make you look like Brad Pitt."

Jared's eyes darted to where Chad was still crouched next to the lawn chair girl, unashamedly flirting and completely oblivious.

"It's kinda creepy," Jared said, turning his attention to Jensen, who was still watching Chad.

"No kidding," Jensen replied and Jared looked over to see he was also looking at Chad with a vaguely disgusted look on his face. "That chick looks about fifteen."

Ignoring him, Jared sighed. "I don't want her to think I'm creepy."

"Dude, this girl's supposed to be your soulmate, right? I may not know a whole lot about destiny, but I'm betting if it's really meant to be, she'll get over the creepy factor." He paused for a second, glanced down. "Might take her awhile to get over the shorts, though."

Jared tried for a scowl, but found himself smiling a little despite himself.

"Okay," he said a second later, taking a quick, but deep breath and forcing himself to relax. "Okay, I can do this."

"That's my boy," Jensen replied, smacking a hand against Jared's bicep and using it to shove him forward. Even with the encouragement, Jared couldn't help noticing that Jensen's smile looked a little strained as he started heading toward the girl. He watched her bend over to pick up a towel, using it to dry her hair and came to a gradual stop in front of her, clearing his throat quietly.

She smiled almost immediately and Jared suddenly felt huge and clumsy and about thirteen years old.

"Hey," he said with a quick breath of a laugh as he tried to figure out what the hell to do with his hands. Crossing his arms over his chest would appear defensive, resting one or both hands on his hips would look gay and fidgeting would make him look about twelve. After a second, he settled on using one to idly scratch his bare shoulder and hoped she wouldn't think he had some kind of skin condition.

Tilting slightly to one side, the girl -- _Kim_ , Jared reminded himself with a swell of anticipation -- continued drying her hair. "Hi," she replied, her smile brightening as she met his eyes and then slowly let her gaze fall down the length of Jared's body.

Unsure of whether or not she approved of what she was seeing, Jared fought the impulse to squirm.

"You're, uh-- sorry, this is gonna sound kinda..." Jared trailed off with a quiet, nervous laugh and lifted his hand to the back of his neck, scratching awkwardly. "Your name isn't Kim Manners, is it?"

Somehow, the girl's smile only got wider and she stood up again, dark hair falling past her shoulders as she began wrapping the towel around herself. "Yeah," she said, somehow managing to not sound at all weirded out. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, not--" Jared cut himself off abruptly before he managed to say something that would be _undeniably_ creepy and flashed a nervous smile as he held out a hand. "My name's Jared. Hi." Her smile wavered some then as she eyed his hand suspiciously. "I, uh..." he continued, giving an awkward, apologetic laugh as he dropped his hand down to his side again. "Look, this'll probably sound kinda weird or whatever, but, uhm. Do you want to have dinner? Sometime?"

Jared watched her eyebrows rise and another small flicker of a smile curl the corner of her lips.

"With me?" he added. Just to be sure.

She laughed then, but it sounded more playful than derisive. "With you," she said, tucking dark hair behind one ear as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it's-- I promise I'm not, like, a jerk or a pervert or anything, I'm just--"

"When?" she asked, interrupting him. Jared could feel the heat of her gaze trailing down his body again and stared at her lip where she bit down on it.

"Uh. Tomorrow? Maybe?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, still watching him carefully. Assessing him. Jared fought the urge to squirm, blood thrumming too close to the skin before she finally smiled again, a slow curl of her lips. "Sounds good. You like Italian?"

"Yeah, that. Sure. Absolutely. I love Italian," Jared said in a rush and then mentally berated himself for sounding like a complete tool.

"There's a great Italian place not too far from here," Kim continued, resting a hand on her hip. "Tomorrow at 7:00?"

"Definitely," Jared said, completely unable to hide the relief and mounting anticipation. "I'll meet you at 7:00. At, uh... at. The place."

"Campo de Fiori." Her laugh was soft and light and Jared's face split into another bright smile at the sound of it.

"Campo de Fiori. At 7:00. That's-- that's perfect," Jared said, breath a rush of relief as he took a step back. She lifted her hand in a wave and Jared returned it awkwardly before having the sense to turn around before he made a further ass of himself.

In so doing, his gaze immediately landed on Jensen who gave him a none-too-subtle thumbs up.

"Knew you had it in you," Jensen said, clapping a hand on Jared's shoulder and squeezing. "Now, let's go get piss-ass drunk."

Jared immediately let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Oh, Jesus, yes."

:::

Jared turned slightly, scrutinizing the lay of the jacket over his ass as Jensen fingered the lapel. If he turned his head to the left, even just a little, he risked crashing his nose right into Jensen's cheek and that-- well, that would've been awkward. "Dude, so why didn't you mention before that you moonlight for 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?" he said with a smirk, voice teasing as he watched Jensen out the corner of his eye.

"Very funny," Jensen said dully, though Jared was pretty sure he detected a hint of amusement just underneath. "Hate to break it to you, but you're not entirely straight and I'm not entirely queer, so that little joke doesn't really work. And, 'Semi-Queer Eye for the Bi-Curious Guy' doesn't really have the same ring to it."

Jared gave a snort, pulling away enough to put some more distance between them as he faced the mirror. "Whatever, man, you're totally queer," he said as he tugged on the lapel and refused to meet Jensen's eyes in the reflection.

"About as queer as you."

Jared felt him give a quick tug to the bottom part of the blazer and he frowned slightly at the way the fabric pulled across his shoulders. It wasn't _bad_ , but it wasn't perfect either. He needed it to be perfect.

"Not this one," he said, rolling his shoulders back to shrug out of it. "And I'm way straighter than you are. That one time totally doesn't count."

Jensen immediately supplied him with another jacket, holding it open for Jared to slip into, firm hands smoothing over his shoulders and adjusting the fit as Jared fixed his eyes on the mirror. "What do you mean it doesn't _count_?"

There was something in the tone of that one word that gave Jared pause as he caught Jensen's gaze briefly in the mirror before shrugging. "Well, I mean-- false pretenses and everything, you know? Doesn't count."

Jensen didn't say anything, but didn't look away either, his hands resting high on Jared's shoulders before finally skimming down over his arms, straightening out the lines and tugging at the sides again. Going against his nature, Jared let the silence hover between them for a while and then quietly cleared his throat.

"This one's better."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, taking a step back, watching him. Jared shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before turning his back to the mirror and holding his arms out in mock demonstration. Jensen's gaze dropped, considering for a moment longer before he nodded. "Yeah, it's-- that one's good. Yeah."

It didn't sound all that convincing, but Jared smiled anyway, smoothing a hand over his chest before pulling his shoulders back. "Think she'll fall head over heels?"

Jensen gave a snort. "Dude, you _sure_ you're not a girl?"

"Shut up, this is important," Jared replied, grinning just a little even as he felt himself flush slightly. "I only get one shot at this and if she thinks I'm a tool, I'm totally fucked."

"You are not fucked."

"This woman's my _soulmate_ , Jensen. And there's that saying, right? You only get one chance to make a first impression."

"You've already given her a first impression, Einstein."

Jared laughed, head ducking as he shrugged. "Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Dude, it's gonna be _fine_ , alright? Trust me. And if it doesn't work, it's not like you don't have someone waiting for you back home."

It wasn't meant as a dig, Jared could recognize that, but it struck a cord all the same and he winced, shoulders slumping inward. It wasn't a new feeling by any means; his guilt had become something of a familiar friend over the past few days. He'd been doing a pretty excellent job of ignoring it, choosing, instead, to funnel all his energy into finding the mysterious Kim. _His_ Kim.

But Jensen just looked at him, not openly judging, but maybe... curious. Like he was trying to figure out something that Jared might be hiding. The problem was that when Jensen looked at him like that, it made Jared feel like he wasn't hiding anything at all.

"Yeah, that's-- I'm gonna have to talk to her," he admitted quietly, glancing up to catch Jensen still watching him through the mirror. It was clear that Jensen wasn't about to tell him what to do, but Jared didn't need him to, could see it all laid out there in his eyes. He let out a soft breath. "I will. No matter what happens tonight, I'm gonna tell her. Just... come clean about everything. She deserves that much."

More, if he was completely honest, of course. More than he could give her, and that right there was the whole issue.

At least he'd figured it out before proposing; he figured he deserved some credit for that, however small.

"C'mon, we gotta get you a shirt," Jensen murmured, quietly knocking Jared out of his daze.

Grateful for the change in subject, Jared took a breath and nodded. Then glanced up and frowned, confused. "What's wrong with this one?"

Jensen arched an eyebrow.

"No, seriously."

But, Jensen didn't answer him, just wandered off to the rack of dress shirts in the corner, flipping through them one by one. "Not sure they have any in Sasquatch, but it's worth a shot."

"Har-har," Jared remarked, stepping up behind Jensen and reaching over his shoulder to pull out one in a pastel pink. "Go for cheap. I already owe Chad a lifetime's supply of Coors and cornchips. And my first born."

Jensen immediately snatched the hanger from Jared's hand and shoved it back on the rack, pulling out a deep green one instead and holding it up against Jared's chest. "This one."

Reaching down, Jared flipped over the price tag and snorted a laugh. "Dude, did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard. Now, go try it on."

"Jense--"

"Put it on. You're meeting your supposed dream girl in approximately two hours and we still have a lot of work to do to make you look vaguely respectable."

"It's eighty bucks!"

"Yeah and it's as smooth as Dakota Fanning's ass- she won't be able to keep her hands off you."

Jared sputtered, breaking into a laugh despite his best efforts. "Oh man, that's just _wrong_."

"Just try on the fucking shirt, Jared."

Still laughing, Jared decided to indulge Jensen for the moment. There was no way he was going to buy it, but trying it on would at least make Jensen shut up for awhile.

Of course, it didn't quite turn out that way. He couldn't exactly vouch for the Dakota Fanning part, but it _did_ look really fucking good on him: the fabric stretched across his shoulders and chest, and when he stepped out to show it off, he couldn't miss the slow, appraising look Jensen gave him before holding out the blazer.

"Feels a little tight," Jared admitted, taking the jacket from Jensen and slipping into it.

"It's supposed to," Jensen told him as he stepped forward to adjust the collar of the shirt. Jared instinctively tipped his head back, his breath catching slightly as Jensen's fingers brushed against his neck.

He felt a tug low in his stomach when Jensen stepped back again, hands pulling the jacket closed, straightening the lines.

"I feel like an ass," he admitted a moment later and watched as Jensen's eyes flicked up to meet his own.

"Says the guy who approached his supposed soulmate while wearing pink swim trunks."

"Not supposed," Jared said, voice firm even as he grinned a little. "She's the real deal, Jensen. I know it. I can _feel_ it."

Jensen's smile was faint as he kept his head ducked. "No, actually, that's Dakota Fanning's ass you're feeling, but I can see how you'd be confused."

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Jared punched Jensen's arm and turned back toward the mirror. "Seriously, do I look okay? I mean-- this is it, man. This is the single most important night of my life and if I don't get it right... I dunno, I'll die a virgin. Alone and sad and really cranky."

"Virgin?" Jensen replied, one eyebrow climbing upward.

"Okay, well alone, sad and cranky at least." Exhaling, Jared stood up a little straighter, smoothed a hand over the front of the blazer, fingers fiddling idly with the button. Jared's eyes caught Jensen's in the mirror's reflection and held them for a moment before Jensen finally cleared his throat.

"You look amazing, Jared," he said, his voice quieter. Jared felt him step in a little closer.

Jared's breath caught slightly and his lips twitched into a smile. "Thanks, uh... thanks for all this. Everything," he said as he felt Jensen's hands settle on his arms.

"Least I could do," Jensen replied, one hand sliding up higher, fingers grazing the hair at the back of Jared's neck. "Just-- y'know. I hope you find what you're lookin' for."

The touch made Jared shiver, though he did his best to hide it, gaze locked on Jensen's in the mirror as those fingers traced the collar of his shirt. "Yeah," he said, the faint brush of Jensen's fingers stealing his words.

He ended up letting Jensen buy him the damn shirt.

:::

The restaurant wasn't quite black tie, but it was nice enough to make Jared immediately feel out of place, too big and too loud and too rough around the edges. Even if he _looked_ the part, he sure as hell didn't feel it. Kim, on the other hand, was just as gorgeous as she'd been by the pool, her hair pulled back from her face, dark red strands draping over her bare shoulders and the thin straps of her black dress. She was exquisite, everything Jared had spent years trying to imagine: poised and articulate and friendly. Her smile was nothing like Sandy's; it was a little more dangerous and knowing, and Jared felt a flash of guilt for even comparing the two.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he tugged at his jacket and gave Kim a quick, apologetic smile as she poured herself a little more wine.

"So, uh," he started and then winced inwardly, cleared his throat. "You're probably wondering why I asked you out."

"Not really," Kim replied, smiling as she gave a quick one-shouldered shrug. "Happens all the time."

Jared felt heat rush to his face as he let out a quiet laugh. "Right. Of course, that's... yeah."

He turned his attention to the menu again, inwardly cursing his idiocy when he felt Kim lean in closer. "But -- and you're totally gonna think this sounds crazy -- but I totally noticed you at the pool before you came over."

Blinking, some of his anxiety fell away as a smile threatened to crack his face open. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it was like... I don't know, like an immediate chemistry or something. Weird, huh?"

"No," Jared rushed to tell her. "Not weird at all, it actually-- it makes a lot of sense."

Kim's smile only widened at that, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow arching as she glanced down at the menu still in Jared's spread hands. "You should try the Vongole al Vapore. You will _love it_ , I swear."

Jared had absolutely no idea what that was, but in that moment he didn't particularly care. "Okay," he said, his laugh bright and easy as he set his menu down on the table. "Vongole al Vapore it is."

:::

After their food arrived, they talked about Kim's acting, how she was planning to move to LA in a few months time, but was still in a lease and didn't want to screw over her roommate. In the meantime, she worked as a Starbucks barista in downtown Denver and tried out for nearly every role in community theaters and dinner theater shows she could get her hands on. Jared talked about his teaching and Kim confessed that she'd never been big on reading anything other than scripts and playbills. He asked about her interests and hobbies, which seemed to consist soley of acting workshops and voice lessons in and around the city.

"I'm also, like, trying to learn piano and rollerblading because I can totally put that on my resume," she said. "Casting agents _love_ it when you're multi-talented."

Jared wondered when rollerblading had become a talent.

"Well, you can ski, at least," he pointed out with a half-assed smile.

Kim laughed, high and bright, shaking her head. "Oh, I _so_ don't come up here to ski," she said, like it was obvious, like _nobody_ would possibly go to a ski resort to ski. "I come up here for the hot tubs and the hot guys and the celebrities. Vail and Aspen are the _best_ for that. Awesome way to network for sure. Last year I totally got the number of Kaley Cuoco's agent. No lie."

"Wow," Jared said. Clearly this was supposed to be an impressive feat.

"Not that I've _called_ it," Kim continued with a quick laugh. "Because that would just be totally desperate."

Jared swallowed another bite of food and offered his own shaky smile. "Right, definitely."

Kim, it turned out, wasn't a fan of sports much at all and especially hated football. "So totally boring! I mean, they just all pile on the ball at once and the rules don't make _any_ sense. They wear awesome pants, though, all nice and tight. Love that!" She didn't like baseball or basketball either and confessed to not knowing a professional league for hockey even existed.

Jared figured mentioning the destiny thing might still come off as a little creepy, but she ended up beating him to the punch anyway. In a matter of speaking.

"I mean, monogamy is _so_ retro, right?" she said with a slow curl of a smile. Jared watched her bring a finger to her lips, lick the tip clean. "Which-- hey, it's great for some people, I get that. But, not, like-- it totally goes against human nature, doesn't it? We're supposed to like, go forth and multiply, right? If you think about it, you can multiply a _lot_ more when you're not strapped to one person for your entire life."

Quietly, Jared tried to stifle a cough while dragging his fork across his plate. "Right," he said with a weak smile. "Couldn't agree more."

:::

The evening only got more awkward after that. And not just because, when Jared requested the dessert menu, he noticed both Jensen and Chad sitting in a booth not twenty feet away watching him and Kim avidly.

"They're just so-- they _smell_ , you know? And they get fur, like, _everywhere_ and slobber like crazy and eat _shoes_. Ugh."

Over Kim's shoulder, Jared saw Chad give him a completely blatant wave, while Jensen tipped back a large gulp of wine and at least had the decency to look guilty. Jared went tense all over, forced himself to focus on Kim again. "Yeah, they're-- I'm sorry, what?"

"Dogs," Kim said, leaning forward slightly, and Jared couldn't help glancing briefly at her cleavage. It was-- nice. Really nice. Despite his best efforts, Jared was starting to wonder if Kim's amazing body was the best part about her.

"Oh, I love dogs!" he said, sounding _way_ too relieved even to his own ears.

Kim's smile faltered, lips curling downward at one corner while Jared tried to rewind the conversation in his mind. "Oh, I mean--" he stumbled awkwardly. "Right. Yeah. They can be annoying, I get that. Absolutely."

He dropped his hand in his lap, fingers fiddling with his napkin as he glanced just over her shoulder again, catching Jensen staring right at him for half a second before looking away again. Jared's eyes narrowed, and he only looked away when the waiter returned to their table, offering the dessert menu. Grateful for the distraction, Jared glanced over the menu, unsurprised to find that none of the options sounded at all appealing. A _flan_? Seriously?

Kim reached over then, long, delicate fingers curling around his wrist. "You should try the flan."

Jared blinked and tried not to laugh, nodding helplessly. "Yeah, maybe."

:::

"Dessert" resembled two miniature cubes of angel cake topped by a tiny green twig and artfully decorated with small islands of fruit. Not the flan, but nothing Jared would have ever mistaken as _dessert_.

Kim only pulled her hand away from his when the waiter set their plates down, though she was still grinning at him, lips curled at one corner in a smirk.

Jared pasted on his best smile and nodded down at his food. "Looks good!" he said, unable to really hide the false enthusiasm.

Kim didn't seem to notice it, though, only arched an eyebrow as she picked up her fork, held it loosely and continued just... watching him. Jared tried for another smile and then looked away to focus intently on the display of food on his plate. He speared a raspberry and brought it to his lips, biting down on it just as he felt a brush against his ankle.

A little startled, he looked up to see that Kim was still utterly focused on him, that grin playing across her lips as she sunk her fork into her dessert.

Jared quietly cleared his throat and shifted as best he could, sliding his foot to the side with a mildly apologetic smile.

But Kim's smirk only intensified as she bit down on her lip and Jared couldn't help feeling increasingly uneasy. Not even a second later, a light pressure nudged against his calf and slowly slid upward. Determined to not make a scene and, more importantly, to not look like a total tool, Jared forced himself to keep still, every muscle in his body going tight as he chewed the raspberry.

"You know," Kim said, her tone nearly casual, contradicting the darkly amused expression on her face. "We should head back to my cabin after this. I have, uhm... a few things I could show you."

Jared coughed then, still trying for a smile, trying not to look like a fucking prude or something equally ridiculous.

"I, uh--" he started before he felt Kim's foot slide up along the inside of his thigh, slow and determined. He swallowed tightly, his hand dropping to the napkin on his lap and gripping it in a fist as he tried to remain still. It was harmless, really. A little forward, maybe, but nothing-- nothing Jared couldn't handle.

Or at least that was what he was telling himself right up until the moment Kim's foot slid two inches higher.

It was pure instinct that made Jared jump back, one knee knocking the underside of the table with a crack, both wine glasses toppling over with a clatter.

"Oh, shit!" he breathed in horrified embarrassment as he rushed to his feet, the chair toppling to the floor in his haste as he scrambled to right the glasses. "Shit, shit, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Hey-- _Jensen_!"

The sound of Kim's alarmed voice made Jared glance up again, an empty wine glass in either hand. His eyes widened when he saw Jensen had one hand wrapped tightly around Kim's wrist and was pressed in close, speaking to her in a low, angry voice.

Jared was moving in seconds, suddenly not caring at _all_ that he was making a scene. "Jensen, what the _hell_?!"

But Jensen ignored him completely, still fixated on Kim. "What the fuck are you _doing_ , Danny?"

"Exactly what you asked!" Kim yelled back, twisting her arm free of Jensen's hold and giving a rough shove.

"I never asked you to _molest_ him!"

Jared blinked, froze where he stood, stunned as all the pieces started sliding into place.

"Oh, _whatever_ ," she shot back, jabbing a finger at Jensen's chest. "It was going _fine_ , asshole! I totally had it covered!"

"You call _this_ having it covered?!"

"Yes! Until _you_ barged in like fucking _Tarzan_ , all--"

"JESUS CHRIST, ENOUGH!"

Jared's sudden bellow surprised even himself, his chest heaving as he glared at Jensen. It all made complete sense, then: why Jensen had been so eager to help. It had all been part of his _plan_. Just thinking about it made Jared's stomach churn, made his blood pulse with hot fury, pound violently in his ears. It drowned out the sound of the quiet murmuring around them.

"You..." he trailed off, gaze locked on Jensen who was finally looking at him -- _really_ looking at him -- with an expression Jared suddenly had absolutely no tolerance for whatsoever. "Fuck, you asshole! You set me up!"

"Jared, let me explain--"

"No," Jared cut him off immediately, one hand held out, warding him off. "I can't believe-- what the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?"

"Jared, listen to me-- I _had_ to--"

This time it wasn't Jared who interrupted him, but one of the restaurant's waiters. The man was easily a head shorter than Jared and clearly unnerved by the entire situation, though trying not to let it show. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said, voice a little shaky as he looked warily between the both of them.

Jared glanced down at the guy only briefly, felt a muscle in his jaw twitch before he looked up at Jensen again.

"No problem," he muttered darkly and pointed a finger in Jensen's direction. "Give _him_ the bill."

It was only when Jared stepped outside into the frigid December air that he realized he'd left his coat in the coatroom. There was absolutely no way he was about to go back for it, so he pulled his new suit jacket tighter around him, arms crossed defensively over his chest as he made his way down the street, a steady puff of white billowing past his lips with each breath.

"Jared!"

The sound of Jensen's voice only made Jared speed up, shoulders hunched against the light wind, eyes straight ahead, seeing nothing but snow and streetlights in front of him. Jensen's footsteps echoed against the pavement as he picked up speed and Jared snapped, whipping around to face him.

"Are you a fucking _sociopath?_ "

Jensen gaped at him. "No, I'm just-- Jesus, Jared, I was afraid of losing you!"

" _Losing_ me?"

"Yes! And I don't-- fuck, I wasn't even supposed to be on Pearl Street that night, man! I wasn't even supposed to be in Boulder! But Torrealba's a fucking prima donna and complains about his damn dry skin _all the fucking time_ and I got the short stick and had to drive down to fucking _Lush_ to get him fuckin' Dream Cream Butter Nut Whateverthefuck because it's the only kind of lotion he'll use, but, of course, I got there too late and the store had closed and, since I had nothing fucking better to do, I was wandering the mall and then _your_ giant ass ran into me and totally fucked me up!

"Oh, I fucked _you_ up?" Jared shot back, stepping closer, using his full height to his advantage as he loomed over Jensen.

"What, you think I do this for _every_ amazingly hot guy I meet? Do you have any idea what kind of planning this took? The hotel reservations and the dinner and convincing my roommate to be somebody else!?"

Jared let out a harsh bark of a laugh. "Dude, you're _seriously_ not making yourself sound any better here!"

"Christ, I don't care!" Jensen was the one to step forward then, head titled back to look at Jared directly, his eyes dark. "I'm fucking _in love with you_ and all you care about is a goddamn _name_!"

Jared felt his eyes widen and his breath stop short, as an inexplicable wave of relief crashed through him a second before he could shove it down.

He swallowed tightly, blood thrumming under his skin as his eyes narrowed, entirely focused on the pleading, stricken expression on Jensen's face. "I'm heading back to the hotel," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice utterly calm and cold. "I'll be out within the hour. I don't want to see you there, you got me?"

"Jared--"

"You got me?"

He watched Jensen's shoulders drop with a defeated sigh, watched him lift a hand to the back of his neck and look away. "Yeah. I got you."

With one last, clipped nod, Jared turned and walked away.

:::

Jared was in the middle of packing both his and Chad's bags when the hotel room door swung open violently.

"Douchemunch!" Chad bellowed and Jared hardly flinched when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head. "What the fuck, man-- I go take a piss for, like, _two seconds_ and there's romantic Armageddon?"

Jared only looked at him briefly, but he managed to toss Chad a thin-lipped glare, violently stuffing his bright pink swim trunks into his bag before heading to the bathroom for his few toiletries.

"You're welcome, by the way," he added, following Jared and leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"What the hell for?" Jared asked, unable to help his cold tone even as he knew it wasn't Chad's fault. Especially since Chad had also apparently grabbed Jared's coat.

"Your dinner, dickweed. With you and Jensen just bailing like that, guess who got stuck with the bill? The manager about had a fucking conniption."

Jared sighed quietly, grabbed his toothbrush and shaving creme and shoved them into a bag. "I'll pay you back."

"Damn right you will. That shit was-- wait. What the hell're you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"Uhm. Leaving?" Chad said slowly, pressing back against the doorjamb as Jared pushed his way past, talking to his back as they returned to the living room. "You know it's, like, ten o'clock at night, right?"

"There's a shuttle leaving in fifteen minutes."

"For what?"

"The airport."

"The _Denver_ airport? Are you insane!?"

Jared nearly ripped his bag in his hurry to get it zipped, immediately slinging it over his shoulder as he faced Chad again. "Didn't say you had to come with me."

"You're packing my shit!"

Shrugging, Jared headed towards the door. He still hadn't changed: his new shirt was untucked and his jacket hung open like some kind of prom dance reject. "Thanks for grabbing my coat," he said, picking it up off the bed as he passed it.

"Oh, for fuck's--" Chad huffed and stomped off into the bathroom to collect his stuff. "I'd like to know when the hell you turned into such a fucking _girl_ , dude. Jesus."

:::

Despite Jared's utter emotional exhaustion, sleep proved elusive the whole trip back to Denver. He and Chad shared the ride with a young, obnoxiously happy couple from Ohio, and Jared tried his hardest to ignore a bitter pang of jealousy when they curled in close to each other, whispering words Jared couldn't hear in between dozing. He passed the time by staring uselessly out the window, dark trees and bright headlights rushing past as the events of the past few days played over and over again in his mind.

Beside him, Chad sat with his forehead pressed against the opposite window, tipped back to stare up at the sky.

"Moon looks fuckin' amazing, huh?" he said softly after not saying a word for nearly an hour.

Surprised that Chad was still conscious, Jared blinked, but didn't say anything in reply. He could remember how the moon had looked at the cabin, could remember the thrilling warmth of Jensen's body right behind him as they'd stared up at it.

"It seems... I dunno... bigger somehow. Think it's 'cause we're closer to it up here?"

Jared shrugged and forced every lingering memory of Jensen to the back of his mind. Or tried. Every attempt only brought that one evening they'd had to the forefront again. Clear enough that Jared could nearly still feel the heat of the fireplace on his skin, the stretch of shadow across Jensen's face, the taste of him mixed with wine and _want_. Hunching down further, Jared's knees bumped the back of the seat in front of him as he curled his arms over his chest and stared up at the night sky. Highway lights reflected his face in the window and he tried to ignore how miserable he looked.

"I'm gonna ask Megan out on a date when we get back," Chad proclaimed later. Jared blinked, brow furrowing as he finally turned to look at him.

Chad cut him a glance and then looked away, apparently focusing on something very interesting outside his window. "Hey, man, if there's a lesson we should both take from the clusterfuck that was this weekend it's that we control our own destiny, right? So, I gotta... I don't know. I gotta stop expecting her to come to me, I guess. Take a chance."

Jared arched an eyebrow.

"And don't you go all Overprotective Bro on me, JT," Chad said more firmly. Jared's eyebrow climbed higher. "The girl's well over legal age, she can make her own decisions."

"She's still my sister," he pointed out a beat or two later, his voice slow and scratchy from lack of use.

"Motherfucker, you owe me about two grand and a lifetime supply of Corona right now-- you got _no_ leverage. And if I wanna ask your sister out, I'm gonna do it."

Somewhat depressed by the truth in that, Jared only gave a soft, humorless laugh and nodded, returning his attention to the slow stream of passing headlights. He counted fifty pairs of white lights before taking in a slow breath. "I hope it works out, man," he said quietly.

And, surprisingly, he meant it.

:::

The check-in counters were closed by the time they got to the airport, the long stretch of counter dark and empty, surrounded by mazes of retractable barricades. The place wasn't completely empty; cleaning staff were milling around with a few other abandoned travelers, and Jared gave a sleepy nod at a man who drove by them in what looked like a very tiny Zamboni. He only got a frown in reply, apparently irritating the guy by their mere presence.

Lumbering wearily through the check-in area, they stepped out into a huge, wide open room, the ceiling stretching high above like an enormous, white circus tent. Despite the few people still around, the whole place was eerily lifeless and quiet. Unnerving. Yawning, Jared nodded over at a line of empty seats near an escalator that had been shut down for the night. They set up camp there, stretching out as best they could and dozing fitfully until early morning when the sound of the enormous fountain in the middle of the place began to sputter and start to life.

The place started to liven up again before dawn and Jared stood, his spine cracking and popping as he stretched his back, then kicked at Chad's foot.

"Flight's not 'til 11:30," Chad grumbled blearily from his spot on the floor.

"Shops'll be openin'," Jared said, leaning down to pick up his bag. "Could get some breakfast somewhere."

That was apparently all Chad needed to hear and he pushed himself up with a groan, crawling clumsily to his feet.

They were through check-in and security in less than half an hour -- a feat Jared had previously figured was next to impossible -- and had food twenty minutes later. They wandered their way though Concourse A, Chad occasionally distracted by the side shops that sold useless knickknacks and shot glasses and countless Sudoku books, before they situated themselves in front of their gate. The intercom crackled with barely intelligible pages every minute or so and Jared glanced up at the sign that declared 'Vancouver' in bright red lighting. He briefly considered his odds of getting away with 'accidentally' stepping onto the wrong plane and fleeing the country. Of course, his mother would never forgive him, but even dealing with that seemed preferable to the inevitable conversation he was going to have to have with his entire family.

Not to mention Sandy.

Just thinking her name made him wince, and he dropped forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, thumbs pushing into the inside corners of his eyes as he tried to force the image of her smiling, trusting face from his mind. While part of him knew that it was probably inevitable, that this whole revelation likely would've happened at one point or another, it really didn't make him feel any better that it had to happen _now_.

Merry fuckin' Christmas indeed. Jesus, he was a dick.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad grunted a second later and Jared sighed, ran a hand over his face before dropping it to his thigh with a smack.

"Yeah, just... you know."

He ignored the look Chad was doubtlessly giving him and leaned into his chair, eyes closed tight as he tipped his head back. Behind his eyelids, Sandy's smiling face morphed into an expression of broken anger as he contemplated just what the hell he was supposed to say to her when he got home. Given that he'd just up and disappeared days before and hadn't so much as called the whole time he'd been gone, he figured she'd have her suspicions. She wasn't stupid by any stretch and Jared had always been a shitty liar anyway; he'd be lucky to make it through the front door without his balls on a platter.

And he'd deserve it, too. That much and more. Not to mention that--

His thoughts were cut off as an all too familiar name broke through the intercom, his eyes snapping open and back going rigid.

" _... to the guest services desk located between gates 43 and 45? Again, would a Kim Manners please report to the guest services desk located between gates 43 and 45?_ "

"... Oh, no," Chad grumbled immediately and Jared glanced down to see that his friend had one hand wrapped around Jared's wrist. "Seriously, man. Don't do this to yourself."

Shaking off Chad's grip, Jared got to his feet. He took one halted step forward, heart hammering beneath his ribcage before he turned back to Chad. "Just- stay here. Okay? I'll be right back."

"Oh, for-- _JT_!" Chad shouted after him. "You're a fucking _idiot_ , you know that?!"

Ignoring him, Jared started running down the concourse, weaving and dodging his way through the scattered crowds of travelers and forgoing the moving walkways completely. He collided with more than a few people along the way, giving quick, frantic apologies and strained smiles where he could as he attempted to not trip over loose bags and small children. The sign for gate 43 made Jared's heart rate kick up a notch, but when he saw the person standing just beyond it, it about gave out altogether.

Jensen seemed to notice him at the exact same time and was clearly as surprised as Jared, his green eyes going comically wide when he took a step back.

Jared's head spun with shock and confusion and anticipation and, most of all, a bizarre sense of _relief_ when their eyes met. But before he could get a word out, Jensen's expression shifted, jaw tensing and eyes hardening as he looked to his left. Jared followed the gaze to where a plump, middle-aged woman with dark, graying hair stood at the desk, speaking quietly with the representative behind it. She really wasn't anything Jared had ever pictured.

"Jensen..." Jared said, voice lowered in warning, but Jensen only shot him a quick look and stepped forward.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he said as the woman finished up, her bag held to her side. She frowned, curious and clearly a little wary. Jared honestly couldn't blame her. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Kim Manners?"

"Yes, I'm--" the woman started, her frown deepening as she turned her head to give Jared a confused glance. "I'm sorry- do I know you?"

"Oh, good," Jensen breathed in obvious mock relief, smiling wide though Jared could easily tell how fake it was, how it didn't come close to reaching his eyes. "See, my friend Jared here's been looking all over for you for more than a decade."

Jared felt a flood of heat rise to his cheeks, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he shot Jensen a glare. The woman eyed him and Jared did his best to relax his expression, lips quirking into a feeble smile.

Clearly bewildered, the woman looked up at Jared again. "You have?"

"But, see, there's a problem," Jensen continued and Jared shifted, anxiously crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to keep himself from punching Jensen's fucking beautiful face in. The whole situation was beginning to feel more and more absurd, more and more like another insane set-up that he sure as hell wasn't about to fall for _again_.

"The problem is--" Jensen's voice caught slightly as he looked at Jared, aiming the words directly at him. "Fuck, the problem is I'm in love with him. And I'd do-- shit, I'd do anything for him. Less than a day and the bastard turned my world upside down and I'd do anything to keep him, but--" Jensen cut himself off with a rough laugh, turned his attention on Kim again, flashing another bright, insincere smile. When Jensen spoke again, there was no mistaking the bitter tone. "You see, you have the right _name_."

He stepped back then, back into the crowd of strangers, one hand lifted in a wave as he gave Jared one last glance. "I hope you two are very happy together."

Jared gaped, watched as Jensen disappeared into the throng of people and remembered to breathe again only when his chest started to ache.

"He loves me," he exhaled, just the sound of the words shocking him as he turned wide eyes to the woman. Kim Manners. Presumably, the _real_ Kim Manners.

"Yes," Kim said, drawing the word out like Jared was a special needs kid or something. "I can see that."

"No, he-- holy shit, he _loves_ me." And suddenly Jared really didn't _care_ if it was just another elaborate set-up. It didn't fucking matter.

Her laugh surprised him, warm and almost fond as she reached out to lightly touch his arm. She was old enough to be his mother, for sure, but she wasn't unpleasant-looking at all, her eyes kind and her smile genuine. Jared found it strangely comforting.

"But do you?"

Jared frowned, shook his head in confusion, but didn't pull back at all, didn't look away. "Do I what?"

"Sweetie, do you love him?"

He blinked then, turned to look at the chaos of people only feet away, to where Jensen had disappeared only seconds before.

"I do," he said, his eyes widening as the words slipped past his lips. He looked at Kim again, let out a rough, startled laugh. "God, I... yeah. Kim. Kim, I really do."

Kim laughed in return, nodding and patting his arm gently. "Good. I'm glad. Now, if you don't mind," she said, her hand lifting to lightly pat his cheek before she took a step away. "I have a plane to catch. And I think you do, too." With a smirk, she gave him a significant look and then slipped into the stream of people.

Still stunned, Jared stared after her for a moment and then practically lunged at the man behind the counter who immediately jumped back in surprise.

"Hi! Sorry, can you tell me what gates every flight to Dallas is leaving from?"

:::

Of course it fucking figured that Gate 24 was situated at the very end of the concourse. By the time Jared got there -- leaving quite a few disgruntled and slightly abused people in his wake -- he was flushed and panting, sucking in the all-too-thin air.

"No, wait!" Jared yelled, desperate, as he watched a woman start closing the gate door.

"Sir, I'm afraid the flight is full, you're going to have to--"

"No, you don't understand. That's not my flight, but there's--"

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you understand that we have a strict schedule to adhere to. But, if you go to the customer service--"

"It's not my flight!" Jared shouted, unable to stop the frantic pitch of his voice. "I just-- fuck, _please_. I _really_ need to see someone on that plane. _Please._ "

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call security if you don't calm down!"

Giving a harsh, frustrated growl, Jared immediately backed off, face screwing up as his hands curled tight in his hair. He could see the back end of the plane through the glass window, could see the oval windows and could picture Jensen sitting beyond any one of them. Completely unaware. So close. He was _so close_.

" _Jared_?"

Jared nearly tripped over himself as he whirled around, recognizing the voice instantly.

He stared for half a second, stunned and thrilled and terrified all at once. "Jensen. What're you-- what...?"

Frowning, Jensen motioned over his shoulder to where Gate 23 was declaring service to Philadelphia. "I'm, uh. I got here early. My plane doesn't leave for another hour yet, man."

"Oh," Jared replied, shoulders slumping both in relief and sudden intense embarrassment, heat prickling at the tips of his ears.

"You just made one helluva scene. You know that, right?"

Cringing, Jared glanced just past Jensen's shoulder to see more than a few people staring at them avidly. He hadn't noticed them before, had been totally and completely focused on one thing and one thing only.

And that thing was currently standing less than ten feet in front of him. And smiling.

"Like something out of a really cheesy Meg Ryan movie or something."

Jared's lips twitched. "Does that make me Billy Crystal or Tom Hanks?" he asked as Jensen stepped closer. Close enough to touch. Close enough that Jared could feel the heat of him, making his throat tighten up and words freeze.

And then Jensen grinned, green eyes crinkling as he leaned up, whispered against Jared's lips, "Makes you Meg Ryan."

It didn't feel like a kiss Jared had ever seen in any Meg Ryan movie. Jensen's mouth was rough against his own, a desperate crush of lips on lips as they moved together, bodies slotting into place from chest to hip, though it was clear Jensen was still trying to keep himself in check. There was a low murmur of voices only yards away and Jensen pulled back slightly, his voice lowered in a quiet hush meant only for Jared.

"This really what you want?"

Jared lifted a hand to Jensen's cheek, fingers spread as he tilted Jensen's mouth to his own in a light kiss. He leaned in to rest his forehead to Jensen's and nodded. He felt Jensen relax in his arms and wound an arm around him to tug him in closer, Jared's lips curving into a slow smirk.

"Well, I'd rather be Marisa Tomei, but I guess Meg Ryan ain't so bad."

Jensen pulled back with a snort, bright green eyes trained on Jared and all Jared wanted was to pull him into another kiss. "No way am I Christian Slater."

"No," Jared agreed with a small smile, his thumb tracing Jensen's full bottom lip. "You're exactly who I want you to be."

 

 **Three years later...**

If there's one thing Jared could've gone his entire life without witnessing, it's watching the majority of his extended family along with about three dozen life-long friends and acquaintances all simultaneously attempting to dance the Macarena. Very badly and very drunkenly.

Though, in all honesty, he has to admit that it's pretty damn entertaining.

Nursing his fourth or fifth glass of wine, Jared watches from the corner, jacket off and shirt untucked, top two buttons undone and the cummerbund long ago abandoned. His father makes a wrong move, collides with Jared's cousin hard enough to nearly send them both sprawling and Jared lets out a bark of a laugh, relaxes back in his chair.

A warm hand lands on his shoulder, squeezes and then slides up into Jared's hair, tugging playfully.

"Why you hangin' back here, Jumbo?" asks a low, familiar voice and Jared tips his head back, smiles up into bright green.

"Figure it's a good idea not to stun everyone with my wicked dance moves," he says, reaching back with one hand to brush his fingers over the pulse of Jensen's wrist.

Jensen gives a low chuckle in reply and releases Jared's hair as he moves around to pull up a chair, his knee knocking against Jared's thigh as he drops down onto it. "Accidentally trample anyone, you mean."

"Mmm. Or that."

"Megan'd probably kill you."

"Chad would protect me."

Jensen lets out a snort and reaches over, steals the wine glass from Jared's grip and takes a sip. "Chad's barely _standing_ ," he says after swallowing a drink, tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip. Jared tracks the movement and barely resists growling, watches the flicker of amusement in Jensen's eyes when he notices him staring. Arching an eyebrow, Jensen deliberately licks his lip again and then bites down on the reddened flesh as he passes the glass back to Jared.

"Mean," Jared says, their fingers brushing briefly as he takes the glass.

"You love it," Jensen says and Jared has to admit he does.

The song drifts to a merciful end, but is immediately replaced by the opening beats of Loveshack and Jared groans, the sound melting into a genuine laugh as he rubs the heel of his hand against his eye.

"They're gonna have to take anyone within ten feet of my dad outta here on a stretcher," he mutters as the crowd starts pulsing and dancing completely out of rhythm.

"It's the people around your _brother_ I'm worried about," Jensen says. "Guy's got a bigger wingspan." Jared glances over, immediately breaking into a laugh at the way the way Jeff's flailing off the beat, head tipped back as he loudly murders every lyric.

As his laugh melts into a low chuckle, Jared turns his attention to Jensen again, gesturing to the dance floor with only a tilt of his head. "So, why aren't you out there? Could be charming the pants off Michelle over there. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"She's sixteen!"

"Still a Padalecki. Or, well- technically a Miller, but the genes are still there."

"Dude. You're trying to pawn off your cousin. That's sick."

Jared grins, loose from wine and good food and a full day of celebration. He leans into Jensen's space, revels in the fact that he can kiss him here if he wants to and he absolutely does. Not everyone in Jared's family is completely okay with it, but the ones who _really_ matter -- his mother and father, Megan and Jeff -- have grown to consider Jensen as much a part of the family as anyone else. Even if it's taken awhile to get to that point.

"Mmm," Jensen says against his lips, smiling before Jared pulls back, their noses bumping. Jensen's breath smells like wine and stuffed mushrooms, a hint of sugar just beneath.

Jared relishes the nearness for a few more seconds and then exhales softly. "So did Megan tell you?" he asks, his smile faltering.

"Hmm," Jensen replies, still leaning into Jared. If Jared didn't know any better, he'd almost think that Jensen's nuzzling him.

Jared's stomach clenches and he pulls back again, head ducking as he waits for Jensen to open his eyes. He curls his hand loosely around Jensen's wrist, more to keep himself steady than Jensen as his voice sobers. "He's here."

Jensen frowns slightly, a crease forming between his eyebrows, at first uncomprehending and then eyes widening with gradual realization. "Wait- seriously?"

Briefly squeezing Jensen's wrist, Jared nods and then gives a quick, awkward laugh.

"I thought she was joking."

Jared's smile is more apologetic then. "Well, Meg's always kinda had a sick sense of humor."

"Or maybe that's her new husband."

Smirking, Jared gives another soft breath of a laugh, shakes his head. "No, pretty sure it's all Megan." Hell, she'd started the whole thing, after all, first with the Ouija board and then the fortune teller. Just because she'd thought it'd be _funny_ to mess with her gullible big brother. Damn brat.

Jensen's smile relaxes him somewhat and Jared watches him turn to squint across the crowd of arrhythmic Texans still gyrating to the B-52s. "So, where is he?"

"Uhhh," Jared drawls, sitting up a little straighter as he scans the crowd himself. About three quarters of the guests are on the dance floor, plus the bride and groom and most of the bridal party, Jared not included. The few remaining guests are scattered, some hanging along the fringes of the dance floor, others seated at the tables in groups of two or three, all but a few talking amongst themselves.

The guy Jared's looking for is seated far in the back, his long, thin hair combed back, cigar firmly tucked between his lips. There's another man with him, clearly younger, though with even less hair. They're turned slightly to face each other, in a seemingly deep discussion and Jared nods in their direction, says, "The older one. With the cigar."

Beside him, Jensen tilts his head, quiet for a moment or two before turning his attention on Jared again.

"Yeah, you definitely shoulda held out," he says, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jared laughs, sharp and bright, shoves Jensen away before immediately dragging him in close again. "Well, maybe this is my shot," he says, fingers grasping the lapel of Jensen's jacket, tugging playfully.

"Maybe," Jensen agrees with a smirk. He reaches to unwrap Jared's fingers from the empty wine glass and sets it on the floor before getting to his feet, pulling Jared along with him. "C'mon," he says, fingers curled together as he leads him onto the dance floor. "I should get at least get one last dance, right?"

Jared finally notices the music's changed, the DJ's apparently going for a change of pace, though still limiting himself to songs that are at _least_ a decade old. Still, Jared has to say that Peter Gabriel is a definite improvement. Grin widening, he lets Jensen tug him onto the dance floor, one arm sliding around him as they fall into the beat. It's more swaying in time than actual dancing, but that's just fine by Jared.

"Gonna get a lot more than just one last dance," he says, voice pitched low as his fingers graze the back of Jensen's neck.

"Yeah?" Jensen replies, playing along, lips grazing the curve of Jared's jaw. "Better be a promise."

"Oh, it is," Jared says with a low, warm chuckle. His gaze wanders then, lands on his sister a few yards away. She's still dressed in her floor-length wedding gown, looking more beautiful than Jared's ever seen her, her arms wrapped tight around her new husband. And Chad, while still very clearly plastered, looks even happier. They move easily together, not quite in time with the music, but in time with each other and Jared smiles, turns his head just enough so his lips brush the top of Jensen's ear.

"It's a promise," he whispers and, for maybe the first time in his entire life, Jared truly, completely and with out any doubt, believes in destiny.

 **end.**


End file.
